


Poison Control

by believe_in_alderaan



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: After JFO, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, ForceBond, Gen, Hurt, I will probably add more later, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, PTSD, Pain, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF WATCH OUT, Spoilers, THE WHUMP IS STRONG, THIS IS FOR FEELINGS NOT FOR GOOD WRITING, This is for the DRAMA of it all, Torture, Whump, merrical - Freeform, okay thanks, there are a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believe_in_alderaan/pseuds/believe_in_alderaan
Summary: It has been about a week since Cal had destroyed the holocron containing the names of force-sensitive children. So far he didn’t have any regrets about his decision. He occasionally had nightmares of his vision that he’d had in the Vault on Bogano. He’d wake up disoriented, his body drenched with sweat, and the wound from Darth Vader throbbing angrily. Though the bacta patches had done a decent job healing the damage, there was still a long road to recovery both physically and emotionally.The Mantis crew had yet to figure out what to do with their time. Cere had suggested searching out Jedi in hiding. Cal was skeptical about the safety of doing so since he himself was now on the Empire’s ‘Wanted Criminal Database’. Greez was keeping track of any static within the bounty hunter guild to make sure nothing unsavory picked up on their trail. Merrin spent a lot of time on her own, either outside the ship on whatever planet they were on, or in her quarters.--Lookout, their adventure isn't over. Somebody is still after Cal and his force abilities...--Story has concluded. Thank you so much to everybody who enjoyed reading and who left lovely sweet comments!
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Merrin, Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 213
Kudos: 474





	1. Shortened Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent whump and fluff fic, not supposed to be taken super seriously, so please, no critiques.

It has been about a week since Cal had destroyed the holocron containing the names of force-sensitive children. So far he didn’t have any regrets about his decision. He occasionally had nightmares of his vision that he’d had in the Vault on Bogano. He’d wake up disoriented, his body drenched with sweat, and the wound from Darth Vader throbbing angrily. Though the bacta patches had done a decent job healing the damage, there was still a long road to recovery both physically and emotionally.

The Mantis crew had yet to figure out what to do with their time. Cere had suggested searching out Jedi in hiding. Cal was skeptical about the safety of doing so since he himself was now on the Empire’s ‘Wanted Criminal Database’. Greez was keeping track of any static within the bounty hunter guild to make sure nothing unsavory picked up on their trail. Merrin spent a lot of time on her own, either outside the ship on whatever planet they were on, or in her quarters.

They’d set up ‘camp’ on Bogano after figuring out that the Empire had no reach there nor any interest. They had all concluded that anybody who had been with Trilla when she’d ambushed them there were more than likely dead.

The weather was always pleasant, at least while they hid. Merrin and Cere set up several canopies on the Mantis so that they could have shade outside. Cere talked at length with Cal about her time in the Jedi Order, and made sure to teach him about things he hadn’t had a chance to learn yet before the Purge. He wanted her to teach him more fighting, but she wouldn’t allow it until he was fully healed.

The day finally came when they were at the end of their supplies. Bogano had no actual inhabitants except themselves, and food and other necessities were therefore scarce. They could only eat so many bitter roots and feral creatures. The most important thing that they were low on were medical supplies. Cal was going through bacta patches constantly, looking for relief from the ache in his side. His other wounds were long gone save for a few small scars, but the stab wound stayed actively painful.

Cal and Merrin were seated at the table in the small kitchenette. “I think our safest bet is to head to Takodana,” Greez said as he took his seat. “There’s next to no Empire anything out there, and I know they will have the supplies we need. I wouldn’t recommend we stay long, though. It’s where a lot of rough characters go to hide.

Cere finished pouring drinks for their small crew. “It sounds like that’s really all we can do then,” she said calmly. “I’ll go start bringing in our setup so that we can head out as soon as possible.”

“I’ll help,” Cal offered. “Should we come back here?”

“I think that would be wise,” Merrin offered. “We are safe here.”

Cere gave her a sideways look, then she looked to Greez. “Captain, you don’t have to keep doing this,” she said.

Greez didn’t meet her gaze. “I think… I’d like to keep our little unit… together,” he said quietly. He then looked up. “I know I keep saying it, but you’re all the only family I really have left.”

Cal smiled warmly. “As long as you’ll have us, we’ll stick around,” he said happily. Merrin and Cere nodded in agreement.

Once they were finished with their small meal, Cal and Cere set to work tidying things up outside.

“Cal, I want you to be prepared for what we might find out in the galaxy,” Cere said as they rolled up a large tarp together. “There are all manner of beings, some with good intentions, but most with bad. There are bounty hunters, slavers, murderers, you name it.”

Cal cocked his head, looking at her. “Thanks for worrying, Cere, but I think we’ll be fine. I can stay on the ship when we go, if that helps.”

Cere laughed. “I don’t want you to feel stifled, I just want you to be on your guard,” she said. .

“When am I not on my guard?” Cal replied, hands in the air. “I told you some of the lovely things I dealt with on Bracca, slavers included.”

“I’m worried about your injury, too,” Cere admitted. She raised her eyebrows.

“Ah, the truth comes out.” Cal folded his arms, then unfolded them when he realized he was touching the stabwound.

“See what I mean?” Cere insisted. “It shouldn’t be taking this long to heal. I’m not saying you’re weak, Cal, but you have to let your body do what it can to get back to its ideal state.”

“Are you two done arguing out there?” Greez called from the doorway of the ship. “I’m about to get the engines running, let’s go!”

The journey to Takodana was uneventful. Cal was feeling restless, and he wished he hadn’t promised Cere that he’d stay on the ship when they landed. Merrin had volunteered to go get the supplies once they arrived while Cere and Greez plotted their next move.

“I think I should go with you,” Cal mumbled once they had come out of hyperspace. He and Merrin were tending to Greez’s small garden on the ship.

Merrin gave him a pointed look, one eyebrow raised. “You wish to be seized and sold as bounty to the Empire?” she said flatly.

Cal felt his face flush. “No, I want to help you!”

Merrin laughed, tossing a pinch of dirt at him. “You think I can’t protect myself, Cal Kestis?”

“I didn’t say that, you’re the strongest person I know,” Cal retorted. He knew he had no actual grounds here. “Okay, I really want to see Takodana, and I want to help bring back supplies. BD-1 wants to help, too.” The small droid peered out around Cal’s shoulder at Merrin. The two of them still weren’t quite friends.

Merrin’s face softened. “You have to lie low, Cal. I… we don’t want to lose you,” she said. “You stick out like a sore thumb, and we caused a lot of chaos on Nur.”

Cal put his hands on his hips like a defiant child. “Then I’ll wear a hat, okay? It’s not my fault my hair is so red.”

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth.” Cal jumped when Cere appeared. She didn’t look too pleased. “You can go if you promise to keep your head wrapped and your goggles on.”

Cal grinned. “Great, then it’s settled.”

“Hang tight folks, we’re coming in for a landing,” Greez’s voice sounded over the speakers in the ship.

The planet was green and lush, and the weather was mild, almost summer-like. Cal and Merrin opted for coverup so that they could roam freely and not be stared at. Cal donned his scarf and goggles, Merrin her headwrap and kerchief. She tried in vain to cover her face tattoos.

“Here’s the list of supplies. The local market should have everything at a half-way decent price, and they shouldn’t give you any trouble,” Greez handed Merrin a datapad.

“Keep in touch while you are out there. There’s still a lot of static on Imperial channels, though it doesn’t seem like they’ve reached this planet yet. Also, take this blaster” Cere added, giving Merrin a small pistol. She then handed Cal a commlink and some credits. “BD-1, watch over both of them.” The small droid chirped happily.

It was still morning on Takodana. The sun warmed Cal and Merrin immediately as they walked, and they both made sure to take it in.

“I’ve never seen this much green. Bogano is green of course, but this is something entirely new with so many trees and bushes,” Merrin commented. Cal looked over at her. Her nose and mouth were hidden under the kerchief, but her eyes were full of wonder. He couldn’t help but watch her as she took in their surroundings.

“I haven’t been on many planets like this either,” Cal said finally. “Or if I did, I didn’t have time to look around.”

“Where did you train as a Jedi?” Merrin asked.

Cal put his hands in his pockets. “Mainly on a cruiser hovering over Bracca. I started out on Coruscant, that’s where the Jedi council is… was headquartered. We had orders for Bracca, my master and I, during the war, and that’s where I was when the Purge happened.” He could feel Merrin’s eyes on him. He swallowed. “I uh… crashed landed on Bracca in an escape pod. I didn’t leave the planet until Cere and Greez found me. I didn’t have a way to, or even a reason. I sort of… gave up.”

Merrin didn’t say anything for a while. Cal was embarrassed about the sudden outburst of information.

“Thank you for telling me,” she finally said. “I know it is hard for you.”

Cal looked at her again. “Well, thank you for listening. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No no,” she cut him off. She stopped walking, causing Cal to trip over his own feet when he tried to stop as well. Merrin faced him, her eyes serious. “Never apologize for your past,” she said sincerely.

Cal avoided her gaze. When she didn’t move, he finally looked back up at her. There were tears starting to form in her eyes. “Thank you, Merrin,” Cal stuttered. “How… how did you get to be so… understanding?”

Merrin let out a slight laugh. “Life is full of choices. While, yes I did spend most of my time wishing for revenge for my dead sisters, I also realized that hatred can bring pain and suffering. I tried to focus on the good, though there wasn’t much of it on Dathomir.” She sighed. “You are the first kindness that I’ve met since I lost everything, and I knew I wanted to be like you.”

Cal grinned, causing Merrin to blush slightly. “Glad I could help,” he said, trying not to make her feel any more awkward than she already did. He put a hand on her shoulder briefly. “It’s been great getting to know you, Merrin.”

The two resumed their journey to the nearby settlement. The town was quaint, but still well populated. There were sights and smells that neither Cal nor Merrin had ever experienced. They inquired with a few locals about where to find their needed supplies. The shopping trip ended up being a lot simpler than Cal had thought it would be. Finally they had their packs loaded on their backs. It was midday, and they were both starting to feel hungry.

“I think we have enough credits for some lunch,” Cal commented, gesturing to a group of nearby food stalls. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Merrin nodded. “I will reach out to Cere if you would go get us some food,” she said. She leaned in close to Cal and fished around under his poncho for his belt. The momentary closeness caused him to shudder, and he was sad when she pulled away. She smirked at his sudden shyness. “Remember, I like my meat rare,” she said.

Cal nodded, willing his red cheeks to calm down, then went to the merchant. They were selling smoked bantha meat on a stick. It smelled absolutely amazing. Cal paid for their food, then turned around to give Merrin hers. However, she was nowhere to be found.

“Merrin?” Cal said while trying not to draw too much attention. He felt panic creeping in as his eyes darted around. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Merrin seized Cal by the arm and dragged him to a nearby shop entrance.

“Something’s wrong,” Merrin said quietly. She was panting. “Cere isn’t answering, all I can get is static, and I overheard two off-worlders talking about a ‘force user’… Cal, I think they know you are here. They must have heard us talking.”

Cal lost his appetite in an instant. “Do you… think they ambushed the ship?”

“I don’t know. We need to get back to the Mantis to see if things are alright, but we also must be cautious. Those travelers may have larger numbers than we think.” Merrin took her food from Cal and began to eat. “Come, eat, then we will go.”

Cal nodded, then took a few bites of the smoked meat. Once they were both finished, Merrin checked if the area was clear of enemies. She didn’t see any alarming activity, so they set out. Cal pulled his scarf from his neck, then wrapped it over his red hair. Merrin adjusted her headpiece and kerchief. They made their way to the edge of the small settlement in silence.

BD-1 had his scope out, making sure there wasn’t any interference causing problems for their comm. Before they reached their needed path to the ship, Cal felt a sudden sharp pain in his arm, like a slight prick.

“What the…” he gasped. He pulled a small vial with needle-like teeth from his skin. It looked to be some sort of dart.

“Oh no,” Merrin groaned, taking the small device from Cal. “This... is this poison?”

Cal wasn’t sure, but he started to feel weak and jittery. “Merrin something’s wrong. We need to get back, I… feel like… I need to…” He couldn’t finish. He leaned over and vomited into another doorway. Merrin kept watch while Cal tried to gather himself.

“What was that?” Merrin asked. She pulled the blaster that Cere had given her and scanned the people around them. She didn’t recognize any of them… yet.

Cal shakily stood. “I don’t… know… what they did to me…” Cal said between gasps.

“Your eyes…” Merrin yelped. “You have black… coming from them, like spiderwebs on your skin, and the blue in your eyes is... fading.” She sounded panicked. She dropped her pack of supplies and grabbed Cal’s hand. They began to run.

Cal felt awful, sweat running down his brow. His body didn’t feel like his own anymore and his vision was clouded. He kept one steady hand on his lightsaber, the other safely tucked into Merrin’s firm grip while she guided them back to the Mantis.

“Stop them!” came a booming voice from the crowds.

Merrin steered Cal down another street in the town, trying to lose their pursuers. Cal was breathing harder and harder, and could no longer see past his nose.

“Cere, Cere!” Merrin yelled into the commlink. The only response was static.

“They must… be… blocking…” Cal stammered. He was stumbling, slowing them down.

Merrin cursed under her breath. She pushed Cal behind a small archway, then frantically searched the area. A small speeder was nearby, just waiting to be stolen. Merrin jumped on the machine, bringing it to life with her Magick.

“Cal, come on!” Merrin called. Cal regained his footing and scrambled on board behind her, wrapping his arms around the Nightsister, BD-1 holding on for dear life. They sped off, searching for a way out of the city to where Greez had landed the ship.

Blaster fire rang out behind them. They sounded like stunshots, not actual attacks. “They want you alive,” Merrin yelled. She took a sharp turn, sending them down a deserted street. Ahead of them, two large speeders were waiting with several trandoshan piloting them. They had their large rifles raised.

Cal was losing his grip. Whatever he had been injected with was messing with his nervous system. “Merrin,” he said, his face buried in her back. “I can’t… hold on…”

Merrin lifted one hand from the steering and locked them to Cal’s interlocked fingers, holding him to her. “I’m not losing you, Cal Kestis,” she said.

Cal had a rush of gratitude for his friend. He was filled to the brim with fear, fear of being captured, of being turned into an inquisitor, or even of turning his friends over to the Empire for execution.

They rounded another corner to avoid the waiting convoy. Cal thought they might make it, but then an explosion feet behind them knocked them both off the speeder bike. Merrin kept her grip on Cal’s hands, keeping him secured to her back as they rolled in the dirt and mud, BD-1 flying off Cal’s back.

Cal opened his eyes, hardly able to see still due to whatever toxic substance had been injected into him. His face was right in front of Merrin’s, and her eyes were closed, her hands slack against his. She was breathing, but she was out cold. Cal could hear shouts of their pursuers, ready to collect their prey. BD-1 had found his way back, and Cal shakily put a bloody and muddy hand on his droid.

“Beedee, record this,” Cal said quickly. He relayed a quick message through BD-1, then turned his attention back to the unconscious Merrin. With his last bit of strength, he reached out with the force and gently lifted her from the ground. Using the force was causing him immense pain, but he pushed through it. He then placed Merrin gently behind some bins and scrap metal, out of sight. “Take… this…” Cal handed his lightsaber to BD-1. “Go with.... her, BD,” Cal then instructed his faithful droid, closing his eyes. “I’ll be... okay.”

BD-1 made a woeful sound, then did as he was told. Cal winced at the sound of approaching boots. He was losing control of his limbs, almost like his nerves had been attacked and were shutting down. He was going to be taken, and he desperately hoped Merrin and BD-1 would not be discovered. They were his last hope.


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened? Where have you been? Where’s Cal?!” Cere fired off question after question while she helped Merrin to the couch. Greez hurried over with a cup of caf and a medkit.
> 
> Merrin couldn’t find the words at first. She held the warm cup close to her while she attempted to gain composure. “We were ambushed,” she finally said. “He’s… he’s…”

When Merrin woke, it was dark out. She was lying awkwardly on her back, staring up at the black star-filled sky. She turned her sore head and saw BD-1 keeping watch near her. She tried to sit up, but her head was spinning too much. It didn’t take long for her to remember what had happened. She pulled her kerchief down from her mouth and let out a small sob. Cal was gone, and it was her fault.

BD-1 noticed that Merrin was awake and chirped happily. Merrin reached out and pat the metal head of the excited droid. He was carrying Cal’s lightsaber, which Merrin took from him and held it up thoughtfully. The small droid’s projector began to come to life, and BD-1 directed it next to Merrin so that she could see.

“Merrin… not much time…” Merrn felt a catch in her chest as she watched the holo projection of an injured Cal. He was covered in mud . “I carry a microtracker on… my belt… I’ve activated… it…” Cal coughed. Merrin could makeout blood on his chin. “BD-1 has the programming that he… can input in the… Mantis… I’ll be okay, and so will you.” The holoprojection of Cal smiled slightly as if he were looking directly at Merrin, though his eyes were still clouded from the poison. “May the force… be… with you…” The projection faded. 

Merrin sat up and pulled the droid close into her lap for comfort. She had hope, but she needed to get back to the Mantis. She pulled the commlink from her pocket and tried to hail Cere and Greez; nothing.

When she was finally able to stand, Merrin and BD-1 began finding their way back to the ship. The streets were quiet, as was the trail that she and Cal had taken before. Her limp kept her going at a very slow pace, and BD very patiently stayed in step with her like a guard dog.

When the Mantis was in view, Merrin finally relaxed slightly. Nothing seemed amiss with the ship. When she stumbled through the door, Cere was there to catch her.

“What  _ happened _ ? Where have you been? Where’s Cal?!” Cere fired off question after question while she helped Merrin to the couch. Greez hurried over with a cup of caf and a medkit.

Merrin couldn’t find the words at first. She held the warm cup close to her while she attempted to gain composure. “We were ambushed,” she finally said. “He’s… he’s…” 

Cere sank to her knees, fear etched in her face. “Cal was taken,” she said quietly.

Merrin nodded. “The comm was compromised, I couldn’t call for help. He was hit with some sort of poison dart first, which made him sick. We tried to escape but they crashed our speeder and… and I couldn’t save him.” She avoided Cere’s gaze.

Greez sat next to Merrin and put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault,” he said softly. He then opened the medkit to find some sterile wipes for Merrin’s bloody scratches. “That kiddo’s always getting himself into trouble.”

Merrin laughed dryly, allowing Greez to clean her wounds. “He’s hopeless, I know,” she couldn’t help but feel affection toward the clownish Jedi. “ I don’t know if it was Empire, or slavers, but they were determined to have him. We do have a lead.” She gestured to BD-1, who immediately replayed the recorded message from Cal. Cere watched with a hand over her mouth the entire time.

When the projection was over, Greez picked up BD-1 and took him to the front of the ship to plug him into the holotable so that they could pinpoint where Cal was taken. Cere followed him briskly. 

“Cal’s signal is coming from… Ylesia,” Greez said loudly enough for Merrin to hear from the couch. 

“Hutt space,” Cere added. She brought her fist down on the console in anger. “Slavers, not Empire.”

_ Slavery _ , Merrin thought bitterly while she wrapped her arm in gauze. She was filled with guilt and anger, and could feel her heart picking up speed.

Cere returned to the living space and sat next to Merrin. She looked at the Nightsister with reassurance, sensing her inner turmoil. “We need a plan to get him back. We can’t just storm the area and expect to find him and get away. You need to rest.” She offered a hand to Merrin so that she could help her stand. She then lead her to the rear of the ship to her small room. “Greez and I will do some research on the ship, as well as what syndicate is operating there. We aren’t giving up without a fight, I can promise you.”

Merrn nodded. She allowed herself to lay on her cot, and soon she was asleep.

\---

  
  


The sun was coming up on Takodana. Because they weren’t sure what their next move was, they hadn’t taken off yet. Cere stepped out to retrieve the lost supplies while Greez learned more about Ylesia. As it turned out, the planet housed a sort of laboratory, working on creating the perfect slave. 

“So, expendable test subjects,” Merrin said blankly, sitting once again on the couch in the living space of the Mantis. She had gotten ample rest, but she felt worse than ever as they figured out more and more about Cal’s plight. “The poison, perhaps it was meant to control him?”

Greez shrugged. “We can’t really know until we are there,” he said. “From what I’ve gathered, they condition slaves specifically for servitude in high-ranking households. Almost like mindless drones that can breathe.”

Merrin shuddered, burying her face in her hands. “They must have wanted Cal for his force abilities so that they could study and exploit them,” she said, her teeth grit tight. 

Cere had returned with their supplies, as well as some extra provisions. “After what we found out, I believe we have a plan,” she said. “According to Greez’s contacts, the lab is also used as a show-room of sorts for slavery, where those rich enough can go and peruse the ‘merchandise’. We believe if we can pose as some sort of dignitary, we can at least get a good look at what we are dealing with before finding a way to extract Cal.”

Merrin chewed on the information for a moment. “Can we destroy the facility? Free the slaves?” she asked carefully.

Cere and Greez exchanged looks. “We’d like to, but it may not be possible without casualties. We will have to find out for certain. The other issue here is that the Empire actually supports slavery. If we made too much noise, we’d attract worse attention than just slavers.”

“So what’s the plan?” Merrin said, looking at Cere.

Cere stood and began unloading more supplies, including an intricately beaded gown with blue and green hues, a golden headdress, and a large blaster. “You will be our duchess, looking to fill her home with well-conditioned slaves. I will be your bodyguard. Greez is your pilot, of course, and will remain on the ship. If we can convince them to allow us a tour of the facility, hopefully we can find out where Cal is.” She handed Merrin a pot of white makeup. “If we paint your face completely white, we can hide your tattoos and also paint on some made-up symbols from wherever we decide you’re from.” 

Merrin took the pot of makeup, the headdress, and the gown. She nodded, then looked sideways at Greez. “This is dangerous,” she said to the latero. 

Greez grinned, but his eyes were still full of sorrow. “Always worth it for that kid,” he said.

\---

Cal could only see darkness. He wasn’t sure if he was actually conscious or not, and when he opened his eyes, it was still just black. His hands were bound behind him, his legs bound together as well, and he was laying on a cold metal floor. Engines were roaring, and he could hear voices somewhere nearby. 

_ We must be landing, _ Cal thought groggily when there was a sudden lurch. He wanted to vomit again. He still felt the effects of whatever was injected into him. He tried not to think about what was in store for him, especially since he wasn’t sure who had kidnapped him in the first place. He could feel dried blood on his face and arms, and he knew that one of his legs was broken.

Rough hands grabbed his bruised and broken body and he was hauled onto a hoverstretcher. He didn’t make a sound, he was too drugged. All he could do was allow himself to be removed from the ship. 

The lighting changed, though everything was still fuzzy. More voices were around him, speaking languages he didn’t know. 

HIs bindings were removed, and he was dumped onto a cold table. He felt his clothing being tugged at and removed until he was only in slacks and an undershirt. They even removed his boots. A metal collar was fastened around his neck, causing him to panic. He involuntarily jerked, making his captors aware of his consciousness.

“ _ Ala Mi Lowe Ja _ ,” one of his captors growled. His limbs were forced to the table, bindings taking hold and keeping him from moving. He wanted to cry out when they restrained his injured leg, but was unable to. Then, a sharp stabbing pain in his neck, followed by a hot stinging feeling flowing through his veins; more poison. 

Cal tried to stay conscious and aware, but the toxin was much more concentrated than what he had been injected with before, and soon he was drifting off.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter, but full of stuff. I've been doing lots of research on current Canon, but also kind of making things up for the sake of the story.  
Thanks for reading!


	3. The Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrin cleared her throat to avoid letting out a scream. The force was nudging her toward Cal’s emotions, and she had to push back. If she allowed herself to feel out for him, she would surely lose her composure. “This is quite extraordinary,” she said regally. “However you came to possess such a unit is exemplary. I believe the Jedi have in fact been wiped out.”

After gaining clearance, the Mantis touched down on landing platform A2. The tropical planet offered bright sunlight and warm breezes. A laboriously decorated duchess began to ascend the ramp of the ship, followed closely by her armed escort.

Merrin felt well out of her element wearing makeup, jewelry, and the ornate headdress. She had turned in the mirror several times, tugging at the low neckline on her beaded dress and adjusting her necklaces and bracelets. Her makeup was all white, with red lips and darkened eyes. Her brows were painted in red to match her lipstick. 

Cere followed closely behind the Nightsister. She held her A280 blaster rifle close, and kept her steps even with Merrin’s. She had layered up, appearing as though she had been a solder previously to protecting the duchess. 

A very short gentleman greeted them at the bottom of your ramp. “It is a pleasure to serve you, Duchess Sian, I am Overseer Ji-tan,” he said in his almost squeaky voice. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Merrin held her hand to the man, who took it happily and planted several kisses on her ring-adorned fingers. She pulled her hand away, making sure to keep her chin lifted as she looked down upon the man. “I seek one or two slaves,” she replied, casting a haughty look around the compound. “I own a large plantation on Hitaka. We have many who do the harvesting and processing of our exports, however they are much too rough to be household slaves. I need something more… refined.” She clasped her hands together so that he couldn’t grab them again for more kissing.

Ji-tan stroked his chin for a moment. “I see. Our warden will assist you in choosing from a fine array of slaves, best in the galaxy.”

Merrin calculated her next words before speaking. “And what is that makes them the best, overseer?” her voice dripped with skepticism.

The short man seemed taken aback. “My dear, we not only condition slaves with torture, but also by means of… how shall I say… stimulants.” 

Merrin kept her face unreadable, though inside her stomach twisted. “Regardless,” she sighed, “I will see for myself if you should be able to provide what I need.” She gestured to Cere. “My bodyguard must accompany me. I cannot compromise my own safety. You understand.”

Ji-tan adjusted his collar. “As you wish, madam. Please follow me.”

They were lead into the compound. The area was very sterile, unlike usual slaver holdings. They passed through several rooms, some of which held large computers and datapads. Several robed workers were bustling about. Merrin glanced around, taking note of their way in in case they needed a way out. The building had no windows. They came to a sealed door. Ji-tan placed a hand on the pad in order to gain entry. Inside was a taller gentleman, a Chiss, seated behind a desk. His dark blue skin and red eyes contrast the rest of the sterile white room. Merrin tried not to stare.

“Ah, Duchess Sian, I was alerted to your arrival. I am Warden Achristo, at your service.” He was very elegant, and offered an arm to Merrin. “Please allow me to accompany you around the compound. Your guard is also welcome to join us.”

Merrin accepted Achristo’s arm. She cast a glance back at Cere before turning her attention to the handsome chiss. “Thank you, warden. I am looking forward to exploring your offerings. We have been disappointed before, whoever your reputation has lead me to believe we may finally be in the right place.”

Achristo let out a hearty chuckle. “My dear, you will certainly find you are in the right place. Please follow me.”

They passed through several secure doors. Then they found themselves in a large room with dozens of holding cells. Each cell seemed set up more like a medical room than a prisoner cage. Most of those in captivity were strapped to tables, one or two staff working to monitor the beings. One human female was screaming in agony, her eyes clouded and small black lines forming on her skin around them, just like Cal’s. Merrin watched, her lips held in a thin line.

“Our process involves very little torture. We have been refinding a serum meant for mind control. In the early stages we found it to be lethal to certain species, but as we have worked we have been able to successfully control even the toughest, such as wookiees,” Achristo sounded very proud. He led Merrin to another cell to look inside. “Full mind control is absolutely crucial in order to create the perfect slave. As you can see, this subject is no longer restrained and is following the directions of the staff.” 

The young rodian was standing in the room, holding a pole in each hand. When one of the staff members spoke (Merrin could not hear what was said), the rodian would shift position of the polls. Merrin assumed this was some sort of exercise. She also noticed a metal collar on the rodian’s neck. 

“If wookiees are now tamable in this way, have you any to show me?” Merrin asked, sounding as interested as she could.

“Ah… not at this time, no,” Achristo admitted. “Our last wookiee subject had to be… removed… due to some unforeseen issues.”

_ You mean you killed him,  _ Merrin thought bitterly. “Then what others can you show me? I am not yet convinced this is the safest method for conditioning slaves.”

Achristo smiled warmly, making Merrin swallow hard. He lead her to a large door, Cere not far behind. “We have a new subject that we’ve been excited to do our research on. He may hold the key to finalizing the process, even removing the need for a slaver collar.” He keyed in a code, then waited for the door to open. “We’ve been very fortunate to have found such a subject, and in such good condition.” The door slid open. Merrin suppressed a gasp at the sight before her.

Cal was strapped to a raised table, angled so that he was almost facing her. On his neck was a slaver collar, and he was littered with bruises and scrapes. He was pale, his eyes half-lidded and glassy, dark circles underneath. Merrin wanted to reach out, to take him in her arms and away from this place, but she held back. She could also feel Cere stiffen behind her.

“He’s been very resistant to our methods, but we’ve managed to extract quite a bit of samples from him after injecting him with our serum. This young man is a force user, a Jedi padawan. His blood helps us study exactly what it is that creates a push against the mind control, and then we can correct it.” Achristo approached the motionless Cal, waving away the two medical personnel around him. He reached out a hand and cupped it under Cal’s chin. Merrin resisted the urge to snap off the warden’s arm. “He’s a fighter, but he’s no match for us. We’ve managed to synthesize a version of the serum that acts as a sort of force-suppressor,” the chiss said proudly. “Before that, he was throwing people all over the room.”

Merrin cleared her throat to avoid letting out a scream. The force was nudging her toward Cal’s emotions, and she had to push back. If she allowed herself to feel out for him, she would surely lose her composure. “This  _ is  _ quite extraordinary,” she said regally. “However you came to possess such a unit is exemplary. I believe the Jedi have in fact been wiped out.”

Achristo released Cal’s chin, allowing his head to slump forward. “Or so we all thought, my dear,” he said smoothly to Merrin. “If he survived, who knows how many more are out there. And if he dies in our care, we will most likely be able to find another.”

Merrin chanced another look at the unconscious Cal. “I am interested to see if the methods work on him,” she said. “A Jedi slave would be a fine addition to my plantation.”

“Hmm perhaps, but for now he is not for sale. We haven’t completed our testing, and I can’t say for how long it will take.” Achristo offered his arm to her again, which she accepted. “Come, we have more to see. You may find an acceptable alternative. I would also be pleased to have you join me for an evening meal so that we can discuss terms.”

Merrin flashed Achristo her brightest smile that she could muster. “I would be honored,” she said lightly.

After the facility tour, Merrin and Cere returned to the Mantis. Merrin let Achristo know that she needed to freshen up before joining him for dinner. Once they were on board their own ship with the door closed behind them, both Merrin and Cere let out an angry sigh. Greez jogged over from the cockpit. “Well? Is he okay?”

Merrin pulled the headdress from her head and flung it onto the couch. Her hair had been piled up underneath, and now it fell around her face in sweaty ringlets. “Barely,” she said, tears falling from her eyes, smudging her makeup. “He’s barely alive.” She stormed to the rear of the ship. Cere and Greez heard several loud sobs before her door slid shut.

Cere seated herself on the couch, her head in her hands. She had felt the pain radiating from Cal when they were in the room with him, and it shook her to her core. “It’s not looking good,” she told Greez. “They are experimenting on him with their mind control serum. They know he’s a Jedi, and they won’t relinquish him easily. He’s too valuable to them.”

Greez sat next to Cere, his knees feeling weak. “They’re… experimenting?”

Cere nodded, her eyes bloodshot. “I don’t know how we will get him out of there,” she said angrily. BD-1 hopped up onto the couch near her, as though he was listening intently. She stared at him for a moment, then an idea began to form. She pat the droid on the head. “BD-1 has a scomp link, if we could get him to find a port and download a map of the facility, we may be able to figure a way of escape for Cal.” 

Greez looked skeptical. “What if… you’re caught?”

“It’s the only we are going to get him out. Merrin tried to buy Cal as a slave, but they won’t sell. She did charm the warden, and she’s now invited to his table for an evening meal. If BD-1 can make his move while the warden is distracted, it should work.” Cere sighed and set her blaster rifle on the couch. “The warden is a chiss.”

“A… chiss?” Greez gulped. “A murderous death machine is working in a slaver compound? And Merrin is going to have dinner with him?” He put his hands on his head in disbelief. “Somebody’s gonna die!”

Cere put her hands up. “Merrin can handle it, Greez. He hasn’t caught on, he thinks Merrin is a visiting dignitary who is ready to pay top-dollar. He’s not going to jeopardize that.”

Merrin had changed into another floor-length gown that Cere had brought. This one was completely black, save for a large opal on the chest. She also omitted the headdress, but kept her makeup the same. Cere also changed into something a little less rough, but still carried the blaster rifle for effect. She and Merrin were collected from their ship by a young human slave , leading them back into the compound. This time they found themselves in a modest dining room, the table able to seat up to ten. Achristo was waiting for them, a chair pulled for Merrin.

“My dear duchess, I am so pleased to have you join me,” he said warmly. 

  
Merrin flashed a smile, then took a seat. Cere stood a few feet behind her. “I appreciate the invitation, Achristo. You have been a most gracious host,” Merrin said kindly to the host.

The chiss seated himself across from Merrin. “The pleasure is mine, my dear. We don’t always get visitors quite as stunning as yourself to our holding facility. This work can get quite dull, but the galaxy needs good servants.”

Merrin acted giddy, flashing another bright smile. “You flatter me, warden,” she teased.

While they dined, BD-1 was busy exploring air-ducts. His tiny size made it easy for him to get around the facility. Finally he found what he needed; a port. He made sure there was nobody nearby, then dropped down into the small alcove and plugged in. He downloaded any and all information that he could find, then jetted himself back to the ducts and scurried back to the Mantis. Greez was waiting, and immediately plugged the droid in to the holotable. He began sifting through the information.

Achristo and Merrin finished their meal. Merrin had never tasted anything like this, and wasn’t sure how her stomach would handle the food. “I do not know yet what I would like from your offerings,” she said. “I may need to look tomorrow, if you are in agreement. I do believe there is more to see, is there not?” She allowed Achristo to pull back her chair for her and she stood, her hands clasped. 

“I would be delighted to escort you around tomorrow, as well. We also have areas not dedicated to slavery, such as the gardens. I would love to show them to you,” he smiled, then put a hand on her arm. Merrin felt her stomach twist, she knew where this was going. “I don’t wish for our evening to end, Duchess Sian. We can observe the stars on the balcony, and perhaps see where the night takes us.”

He was flirting, and it made Merrin feel extremely uncomfortable. “My my, we are feeling bold,” she nudged, allowing herself to giggle. “Although my day has been quite long. Perhaps we can retire together tomorrow?” she added.

Achristo seemed put down, but also hopeful. “As you wish, my dear. May I escort you to your ship?”

\---

Cal’s eyes felt heavy. He kept fading in and out of consciousness, not sure what was being done to him. His injured leg and other physical traumas had been treated by whomever had confined him, but he still felt pain where the stab wound was on his chest from Vader. He barely recalled a moment where he reached out with the force trying to escape, then hearing shouts around him, and another needle stabbed in his neck, and darkness. After the latest dose of the serum, he couldn’t reach out with the force anymore. He panicked, touching one hand to the cool table that he was bound to, trying to draw out an echo just for reassurance. Nothing.

The collar on his neck gave a quick, painful zap. Cal yelled out in pain. He opened his puffy eyes and managed to look around the brightly lit room.

“I wouldn’t try that anymore,” a white-robed twi’lek said in a tutting voice. He was holding a datapad and a remote. “The more you attempt to escape, the more that will hurt.” 

Cal squinted, staring at his subduer. He didn’t respond, his throat was dry and his mouth felt numb. He could only close his eyes again and wish for unconsciousness to take him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow managed to yeet a bunch of chapters at all of you. Hopefully I can keep a good momentum.


	4. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He is a Jedi,” Merrin said sadly. She pulled her knees to her chin. “He cannot be with me.”
> 
> Cere smiled. “He is a Jedi, but not of the same Order that has come crashing down. Things are different now. It’ll be alright.” She stood, then turned to Merrin, her expression full of fondness toward the young nightsister. “You’ll both be alright.”

Merrin didn’t get any rest that night. She, Cere, and Greez had retired to their beds after working out their plan for the next day. Hopefully it would mean they would be leaving this planet with Cal.

Nightmares plagued any sleep that Merrin had. The images of the tortured prisoners kept flashing before her, and the sight of Cal had almost completely undone her. A tug at her heartstrings made her sit up with a gasp. Her feelings about Cal were still very new and very very undecided, yet she felt an incredible link to him. Even not knowing what was happening to him at this moment, she felt a strong connection to him through the force. She rubbed her forehead, trying to push the thoughts away.

The plan was downright terrifying for Merrin. After perusing the slave stock, she would accept the warden’s proposal for dinner once more, and then allow him to woo her to his bedroom. During that time, she would use her Magick to knock him out and keep him out of the way while Cere made her way to the chamber that was holding Cal. Merrin would join her in releasing him, taking out any interference along the way. BD-1 would be shutting down any security systems as they go, and then they would head to the escape pods that had been built in to the compound. Greez noticed them in the data that BD-1 had provided. They concluded that they had been built as a getaway for the overseer and other staff back when slavery was outlawed by the Grand Republic. The pods would jettison them out into a nearby lake, and they would surface at the other side where Greez and the Mantis would be waiting.

Merrin laid back down, staring at the ceiling of the ship. She wrung her hands in anticipation. Then, a soft knock came at her door. “Enter,” she said quietly.

Cere appeared and sat herself on the end of Merrin’s bed. “I can feel your discomfort,” Cere said gently. “Are you alright?”  
  


Merrin sat up and crossed her legs on the cot, facing Cere. “I am… afraid,” Merrin replied, her eyes cast down. “I’m afraid we don’t succeed, and that we will lose him, and possibly ourselves.”

Cere reached out and put a comforting hand on Merrin. “You’re still willing to try, though,” she said.

Merrin nodded, her stomach coiling into knots. “I have… a connection… with him,” she said quietly. “It’s both wonderful and painful.”

“That sort of connection will always be that way, regardless of what the other person is going through,” Cere replied. She looked thoughtful for a moment. “You’re afraid he doesn’t feel the same.”

Merrin felt her face flush. “I’m afraid of many things,” she stammered. Then she covered her face with her hands. “Especially that.”

Cere leaned and pulled Merrin into a brief sideways hug. “Cal is very fond of you, Merrin. I think that no matter what happens, you two will be inseparable for the rest of your days. Hold onto your hope, you and he both need it, and he especially needs you.”

“He is a Jedi,” Merrin said sadly. She pulled her knees to her chin. “He cannot be with me.”

Cere smiled. “He is a Jedi, but not of the same Order that has come crashing down. Things are different now. It’ll be alright.” She stood, then turned to Merrin, her expression full of fondness toward the young nightsister. “You’ll both be alright.”

\---

Merrin allowed Achristo to whisk her around the large slave facility. She pretended to be amazed at the technological advancements they had made, and the speed of their processing. She acted intrigued when he told her pieces of his life’s story, and wasn’t at all surprised that he didn’t ask her about her own.

Cere was ever present as Merrin’s guard. They took a few turns about the garden, watched ships take off and land at the nearby landing pad, and also viewed some more proceedings with the captive slaves.

One encounter almost caused Merrin to break character. A young female human was resisting her captors, and Merrin had to watch her be shocked several times until she fell unconscious. The warden only laughed at the insolence, and Merrin had to chuckle along.

At last they retired to the Mantis so that Merrin could prepare to have dinner with Achristo. She kept reminding herself that the plan would work, and that she wouldn’t let the chiss get as far as undressing her. 

“Remember, the escape pods are located in the lower level. You will need to take a lift down, then take two lefts and head to the end of the hallway. The pods can be released from the inside, and they also have signal jammers equipped. Keep your comm on in case of emergencies.” Greez was pointing to small sections of the illuminated map on the holotable. “As soon as you give the signal, Merrin, I will raise the ship and fire at the northern side, away from where the pods are.”

“That should give enough of a diversion so that we can get Cal out,” Cere finished. She let out a heavy sigh, then met eyes with Merrin. “Are you ready?”

Merrin straightened her shoulders, lightly touched up her makeup, and smoothed her black gown. “Ready,” she said confidently.

Dinner was uneventful, save for more flirting from Achristo. Merrin managed to flirt back, and made sure to compliment the warden on his physique. Some of what she said was true, he really was quite handsome. However, his self-indulgent words kept Merrin’s thoughts sharp and focused on the task at hand. Cere remained a few feet behind, waiting for Merrin to dismiss her when the time was right.

The meal was over. Merrin waited, keeping her eyes locked on Achristo’s red ones.

“My dearest duchess, these last two days have been phenomenal. I haven’t spent time with somebody like you in a very long time,” Achristo purred. “I would be pleased to have you join me in my quarters.”

“How fearless you are, Achristo,” Merrin cooed. She stood, then motioned to Cere. “You are excused. We shall require privacy.” Merrin knew that sealed the deal. Achristo leapt from his seat and went to offer Merrin his arm.

Cere bowed, then left the room to go back to the Mantis. Merrin didn’t watch her go, she was afraid her fear would return. Instead she focused on the gentleman that was now leading her to a more decorated part of the large building.

Achristo attempted more flirting. Merrin responded exactly how she knew he would like it, and soon they found themselves in his sleeping chambers. Butterflies consumed her stomach while she watched him close the door.

“So,” Achristo said softly. “Where shall we begin?”

Merrin smirked. “Your choice,” she purred back. The warden seemed excited about this response, and gathered her in his arms for a long kiss.

The flustered Nightsister knew she didn’t have a window of opportunity yet. She couldn’t work her magicks without chanting first, and her arms were tangled up with Achristo’s. She kissed him back, hoping it was enough. 

It was. His lips still locked to hers, he lead her to his bed. She found herself on her back with him on top of her, one of his hands holding her head, another starting to explore her body. She could feel her makeup starting to smudge on her cheeks. She made herself relax, and ran her fingers through his black hair. Her moment still hadn’t come, and Achristo was getting more handsy and… feral.

Merrin was afraid. Achristo’s movements were getting more and more harsh as he pawed at her clothing. He began removing his own, and Merrin fought the urge to tell him to stop. She swallowed, then let her gown slip down her shoulders. He pulled it the rest of the way off, revealing her black underclothing. 

The room was dark enough that he didn’t seem to notice her tattoos. He was too focused on his own desires to even look at her body, he only felt. His hands were rough on her skin, and she could feel bruises blooming under his fingers on her back and thighs. 

She finally managed to get the lustful warden on his back and Merrin hovered over him seductively. Seizing the moment, she looked the chiss in the eyes and chanted as quickly as she could. “Kaei vire helfis etu kajis bork e sen likt pust,” she growled, her eyes and hands glowing green.

“Wh… what is this?” Achristo tried to move away from Merrin, but her magick was coiling around him like a snare. He tried to struggle, but soon he was limp, his energy sapped completely. He wasn’t dead, Merrin had to restrain herself from actually killing him. Cere had asked her to keep her thoughts in the light. “_ Only kill in self defense _,” she had said.

Merrin calmed her mind and stood in the center the large room, staring at the now unconscious and half-dressed warden. She turned on the lights and looked to her gown that had been thrown onto the floor, then thought better of it. She managed to find one of Achristo’s uniforms to wear. Pants would prove much easier to move in.

“It’s done,” Merrin breathed into the comm. She made her way to the door.

“Copy that,” Greez replied. Moments later Merrin felt the building shake from the attack that Greez had staged. She took the signal and moved to the hallway toward where Cal was being held.

Alarms were sounding, alerting security to the blast from the Mantis. Merrin kept out of sight as she pawed along the hallways. Her rendezvous point with Cere was just ahead, and she could see her waiting for her.

“Let’s go,” Cere said. She tossed Merrin a blaster. “BD-1 is cutting power to this part of the building soon so that we can get in more quickly. There should be manual overrides for opening the doors.”

Merrin followed Cere back to a familiar section of the compound. She had to keep herself from peering into the cells as she passed. _ I will come back for you, all of you _ , she told herself. _ I will free you. _

Finally they arrived at Cal’s chamber. Cere forced the door open just as the lights shut off. Red emergency lighting flickered on and Merrin could just make out where Cal was. He had been released from the table, the research and experimentation done for the day. He was instead tethered by one wrist to a cot, where he lay curled up and shivering.

Merrin felt her heart leap with joy and with pain. She hurried over to Cal and put a hand on his back. “Cal… Cal, it’s Merrin,” she said.

Cal turned to look at her. His eyes were still clouded, his face covered in dark bruising and lines. “M… Merrin?” he whispered. Though he was in immense pain, he smiled. “I kn...knew you’d come.”

Merrin buried her face into Cal’s neck for a moment, she herself shaking. “Nothing could keep me away,” she said. Cal placed one of his hands on Merrin’s back, leaning in to her embrace. 

Cere and Merrin released Cal’s restraints and the shock collar. Both helped him to his feet, where he stood shakily, his head spinning. He was extremely weak and his vision was still muddled.

“Here, let me help you,” Merrin said. She put one of Cal’s arms over her shoulders and helped him to walk. Cere checked the corridor before leading them out. 

“Greez, we’ve got Cal. Meet us at the other end of the lake. We are headed toward the lift down to the pods. So far we’ve been uninterrupted,” Cere spoke into the comm as they slowly maneuvered the hallways. Soon they were at the lift where BD-1 was waiting for them, the power restored. He perched himself on Cere’s shoulder since Cal was in so much pain. As they descended in the elevator, Cal sagged into Merrin for a moment, breathing hard.

“I’m… sorry,” he mumbled, his face pressed to her shoulder. 

Merrin helped him regain his footing. “Don’t apologize,” she said. She cupped her hand on his cheek for a moment. “I’m just happy we have you with us.”

Their ride down to the lower level ended. When the doors slid open, they were face-to-face with several security personnel, and with a livid Achristo.

“How..?” Merrin shrieked. She held Cal with one arm and raised her blaster with the other. Cere joined her in hoping to fight off the enemies.

“I knew you weren’t who you said,” Achristo spat, motioning to his guards. “Dathomierian witch!”

Merrin fired her blaster several times as Cere pulled her and Cal down a hallway toward the pods. The enemy was close behind, and Cere produced Cal’s lightsaber from her belt. She stayed a step behind Cal and Merrin while she deflected blaster bolts.

Finally they were at the pods. Cere climbed in first, then reached out to take Cal from Merrin. When he was in, Merrin made to clamber in after him.

“NOT so fast, little witch!” Achristo had Merrin by the hair. 

“NO!” Cal yelled. “MERRIN!”

“GO!” Merrin yelped, struggling against the chiss’s tight grip. His large hands pinned her arms to her sides. The other security personnel were approaching fast.

“I won’t leave you,” Cal said desperately. Cere held him back and pointed her blaster at Achristo.

A shot rang out, striking Cere in the shoulder. Merrin knew it was over. She began kicking with all her might. Her foot finally found the manual console on the wall, shuttering the pod door and sending Cere and Cal away into the underground tunnel and through the lake to their waiting ship.

Cal tried to stand in the fast-moving pod. “No! No no NO!” he yelled weakly. “MERRIN!”

Cere slumped down on the floor of the small craft, her hand holding her smouldering shoulder. Cal looked to her, though he couldn’t see very well. BD-1 paced nervously on the floor, watching his two human companions.

“I’m sorry, Cal, I’m so sorry,” Cere let out a choked sob. “It wasn’t supposed to go this way.”

Cal put his hands on his head and let himself fall back to the floor, curling in on himself. Cere could only watch as the young Jedi wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's chapter FOUR. Enjoy. Feedback has been lovely, thank you so much.


	5. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal was numb to Cere’s words. His mind was scrambled, and the pain from the receding serum in his body was causing him to grit his teeth and want to yank out his hair. He pulled his knees to his chin and buried his face in his arms. Cere watched him for a moment, then reached out and put a comforting hand on Cal’s back. He didn’t move away from the contact, so she kept it there for a while, offering as much reassurance as she could with no words.

Merrin watched the escape pod vanish. Achristo released one of her arms and put a hand over her mouth. “Don’t try anything, witch,” he snarled. “Your tricks don’t work quite as well on a chiss, as you probably noticed, but I don’t want you getting away either.” Merrin struggled in his grip. She was strong, but not as strong as the determined man. He nodded to one of his underlings, who produced a shock collar and placed it on the captured Nightsister. Her wrists were then bound behind her, and she was lead back up to the laboratories.

“I must say, I’m excited to have my people work on you. A force user that uses dark Magicks, this will be fun,” the warden cooed as they approached one of the chambers. He stopped and forced Merrin to look at him, a hand tracing her jawline and down her neck. "We're going to get to know each other very, very well." She shuddered and closed her eyes. 

\---

The small water shuttle reached the rendezvous point. Cere had to drag Cal from the small craft to the waiting Mantis. He was almost catatonic when she and Greez managed to get him and BD-1 on the ship. They had to make a quick escape before any pursuit. Once they were in hyperspace, Greez helped tend to Cere’s wounded shoulder while she recounted what happened. Not wanting to hear anymore, Cal half crawled to the rear of the ship to his quarters.

“He’s… not taking it well,” Cere said quietly after Cal was out of earshot. “He blames himself.”

Greez finished cleaning the wound and began to apply a bacta patch. “He’s going to tie himself in knots if he keeps doing that,” he mumbled. “We gotta find a way to get her outta there. Hopefully the kiddo’s useful soon, or we’ll have to find some other help.”

“I was already thinking, we may need to call on the freedom fighters, the ones that we helped on Kashyyyk. Do you still have the frequencies?” Cere asked. 

Greez nodded. “Worth a shot.”

Meanwhile, Cal had tucked himself into a corner of his small room. His body ached inside and out as the toxins in his blood began to dissipate. He snaked his fingers through his hair, trying to focus away the pain from withdrawal. 

_My fault_, he kept telling himself. _She’s probably dead, and it’s my fault. _He thought back to when she first found him in the cell, the way she had buried her face in his neck. His heart ached, wondering if he’d ever see her again. He felt a strong connection to her, and to be separated so violently was torture. He punched the closest wall, the palm of his hand now bloody from his nails digging in. He looked down at himself, his dirty and bloody clothing filled with reminders of his ordeal. He only had his slacks and shirt, not even boots on his feet. His wrists bore red marks from his restraints, and his neck ached from the shock collar.

BD-1 stayed nearby, keeping a close eye on Cal. Cere entered the quarters quietly and sat beside the distressed Jedi. She didn’t say a word while Cal rocked back and forth, misery radiating off of him in waves. She let her eyes wander over his shuddering form, taking in the needle marks on his neck and arm.

“We have somewhat of a plan,” Cere finally said after what felt like an eternity. 

Cal looked at her with bloodshot eyes. “How? They’ll know we are... coming... and there are too few of us,” he stammered.

“We’ve contacted the partisans, Saw Gerrera’s group. We are meeting up with them on the planet Teth, which is only one jump away,” Cere said. “We will try to convince them to help us. We need their numbers and their supplies.”

Cal was numb to Cere’s words. His mind was scrambled, and the pain from the receding serum in his body was causing him to grit his teeth and want to yank out his hair. He pulled his knees to his chin and buried his face in his arms. Cere watched him for a moment, then reached out and put a comforting hand on Cal’s back. He didn’t move away from the contact, so she kept it there for a while, offering as much reassurance as she could with no words.

“I brought you a sleep tab,” Cere said gently after a time. “You need to let yourself rest and get through these withdrawals. It’s only going to get worse.”

Cal shrunk away from Cere’s touch. “No, I’m ready to fight.”

Cere narrowed her eyes. “Don’t be a hero, Cal. You can’t help Merrin if you’re this ill.” She held out the small blue pill.

Cal started at her open hand for a moment, then took the sedative from her. He swallowed it dry, then rubbed at his eyes. “Mm… sorry, Cere,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Cere stood and helped Cal to his feet. “You’re stronger than you think,” she said reassuringly. "Even the strongest have to allow themselves to heal." She made sure he was safely on his cot, BD-1 stationed at his feet, before leaving the small room.

\---

Cal woke, realizing he’d slept for over twelve standard hours. He sat up, realizing Cere had at some point placed a blanket on him. BD-1 chirped happily, offering reassuring beeps while Cal flung his legs over the side of his cot to stand. His entire body ached, and his knees protested when he put weight on them. He did feel better than he had before he slept. He made his way to the living area of the Mantis.

The ship was empty, the door open. Cal peered outside and found that the Mantis was docked in a bunker that had been carved into the side of a mountain. 

“Cal,” came a voice. Greez jogged over to the Mantis. He had been seated at a metal table with Cere and other freedom fighters. He was carrying a pair of boots. “Here, Saw has more supplies for you too.”

Cal took the shoes gratefully and put them on. He then followed Greez down the ramp to the table. The area was somewhat overgrown with moss, with ships parked here and there, crate after crate of supplies stacked up in various places, and large computers surrounding a massive holotable. To the side sat the partisans, Saw himself at the head. He and Cere were in a deep discussion.

“Ah, the Jedi,” Saw said, gesturing to Cal. “Please, sit.” 

Cal obeyed and took a seat near another human male. He sat quietly while the partisans discussed things with Cere and Greez. From what he could gather, they had been informed of the plight on Ylesia, including the other slaves that were trapped in the processing facility. The partisans were preparing to storm an Empire mining facility on an impoverished planet, but Cere had managed to convince Saw and the others that this was more important of an endeavor.

“Are you up to the fight?” Saw asked. Cal realized he was talking to him.

“Yes, I am. I can’t sit by and watch people suffer, especially those that I care about,” Cal responded carefully.

“Then we leave at dawn,” Saw declared. The other freedom fighters raised her fists in agreement. 

Cere stood from her seat and moved to get closer to Cal. “Come with me,” she said, motioning back to the Mantis. She and Cal boarded their ship once more, and Cere motioned to a crate that Cal had failed to notice.

“I told Saw everything,” Cere began. “He knows what it’s like to lose a loved one. His own sister was killed in front of him during the Clone Wars. He’s extremely sympathetic to our cause, and is even more willing to help since it means destroying that horrible place.” She pulled a few articles of clothing from the crate, including a belt, vest, and overshirt. “Here, these should fit.”

“Thank you, Cere,” Cal said, taking the items. “And my…”

“Oh right,” Cere reached around the crate and produced Cal’s lightsaber. “This came in pretty handy during your rescue, but I think you could use it more.”

Cal took the saber. He touched the cool metal, and immediately felt a rush of pain. He closed his eyes, and could hear Merrin’s distraught voice. The echo was taking him back to when they where on Takodana and Cal had been taken. Merrin had held the saber to her chest while she walked back to the Mantis. Cal could feel every emotion, every wave of guilt and distress. He fell to his knees, barely hearing Cere calling his name. 

Finally the echo stopped. He let the lightsaber fall to the ground with a loud clatter. His breathing quickened and he felt ears stinging his eyes. “I… I’m sorry Cere,” he gulped. “I… that was…”

“Merrin,” Cere finished for him. “Her echos are exceptionally strong for you, aren’t they?”

Cal shut his eyes tight for a moment, breathing through the lingering pain. It was a slight comfort knowing his connection to the force had returned, but the echo had drained him substantially. “Yes, and even moreso, she’s in pain right now,” he growled.

\---

  
  


Merrin was losing touch with herself. Each dose of the serum pulled her farther and farther from her own consciousness. Sometimes she felt like she was beside herself, watching herself move and react without any control. Her mouth was gagged to keep her from chanting, her body was riddled with more bruising from the hand of the warden. She knew he’d had her way with her body, the thought making her want to retch.

“Soon your body and mind will be fully mine,” Achristo growled into Merrin’s ear. She blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he was saying. His words echoed slightly in her ears. “And I will teach your Jedi friend what it means to defy me.” Merrin tried to turn toward the chiss. Her head slumped sideways and she let out an involuntary moan. She felt a cold hand on her face, Achristo’s voice low and threatening. “And don’t worry, I won’t kill the little padawan. I’ll let _you _do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this one hurt to write, but this is where the story goes. Don't lose hope, my loves. We'll find a way to rescue dear Merrin.


	6. His Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opposition was fierce. Cal found himself in the middle of the holding cells, the different chambers occupied by all manner of species. He couldn’t release them, not until the warden was dead. The floor was littered with the bodies of scientists and guards alike. He had to take a moment to catch his breath.
> 
> The hairs on the back of Cal’s neck began to raise. He felt a familiar presence, but it also felt… wrong. 
> 
> “Cal Kestis.”
> 
> Cal turned to the main doorway of the large room. He felt the blood in his veins turn to ice.

It would be another fifteen standard hours before they set out for Ylesia. Saw and his rebels spent time preparing ships and briefing personnel. Greez, with the help of BD-1, provided schematics of the building that they would be storming, and Cere made sure to emphasize the humanity of those they were freeing.

Cal distanced himself from the activity. Because the base was a large cavern in a mountain, there weren’t many places to go. He mulled around the Mantis for a while, trying on the clothing that Saw had given him. He wasn’t used to the military-style vest, but he felt more comfortable wearing it than not. The added weight was very grounding. He observed himself in the oversized mirror in the ship, noticing he still had dark lines in his skin near his eyes. He touched the marks, wondering if the toxin would ever fully leave him. He rubbed his chest where the saber wound still tormented him.

Eventually he grew bored and ventured out of the ship, finding a small ledge at the cavern opening that he could jump down to. It was wide enough that he could sit cross-legged and attempt to meditate. The hidden base was extremely high up in the mountain, but Cal was used to heights because of his time on Bracca.

The planet Teth reminded Cal of Kashyyyk, with its expansive jungles and hot, humid air. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, focusing his energy. 

Memories bloomed in-front of Cal’s mind, distracting him from his meditation. He suddenly felt trapped, reliving past traumas, including watching his master die. He began to shake, and a voice in the back of his mind suddenly crowded over all else;  _ You will be mine again. _

“NO,” Cal heard himself yell, his voice echoing over the valley. He gripped at the dirt, sweat dripping from his chin. _ What did they do to me, _ he thought angrily, punching at the ground. 

  
He took a moment to calm down, watching the native fowl take flight across the large expanse of jungle. The scene was breathtaking, but Cal couldn’t enjoy it. His thoughts lingered on the voice, and then on Merrin.

The immediate rush of guilt caused him to close his eyes and lean his head back on the side of the cliff. His heart ached, and he chose to blame himself. If he hadn’t insisted on coming with her on Takodana, they’d be back on Bogano, safe, and together.

Cal sighed deeply. His feelings were conflicted. He’d been taught a lot about the Jedi Order in his youth, but things were cut short and he felt lost. He knew he couldn’t live without Merrin, not ever again. It wasn’t a lustful feeling, it was a desire for companionship with somebody that really knows what it’s like to lose everything. He’d found somebody who understood, and who needed him as equally as he needed them, and now he may never see her again.

A small sob escaped his throat. He allowed himself a moment to let the emotion wash over him. The time they had spent together since Dathomir had been some of the happiest he’d had in a long time. He felt more at ease when he was around her, and she seemed to relax more as well. They took comfort in each other. 

Finally, Cal climbed back up the small cliff into the large hideout and slowly made his way back to the Mantis.

\---

Sleep did not come easy, it never did anymore. The plan was set, but Cal was still hesitant to have hope. Merrin had been gone now for over three standard days. Cal had been there for two days, and he knew just how quickly and seriously they worked there. 

In fact, he wondered how they were unable to do full-mind control on him. He had been subjected to an immeasurable amount of their serum, yet none of the personnel there could get results like they did the others. He’d seen others submit after mild torture and several doses, losing themselves completely to their captors. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got, until he remembered one key element to his capture.

Cal had a sudden terrifying realization. He sat up, scaring BD-1 off the cot and onto the ground.

  
“Sorry, beedee,” Cal said hurriedly. He quietly walked to Cere’s small room and knocked.

“Come,” came a voice from inside.

Cal let himself in and sat on the floor near Cere’s bed. He could tell she hadn’t been sleeping really either. “What’s on your mind?” Cere asked.

Cal smirked. “How did you know?”

“You’ve been wound up since we found you, even in your sleep,” Cere replied with a small chuckle. “And you wouldn’t come to me now unless you’ve got something pressing.”

Cal fidgeted with his hands for a moment. “What… do you know about the chiss people?” he asked.

Cere thought for a moment. “During my time in the Order, I don’t recall ever meeting one. I knew of them because of the Jedi temple library. We were encouraged to learn as much as we could about other peoples,” she shifted, facing Cal more fully. “Why do you ask?”

“It was a chiss that you encountered before, right? The one that Merrin tried to trick? It’s the chiss that managed to capture her even after she used her Magick on him. He was present during a lot of my… my torture, and any time he was there, things felt… different.” Cal hung his head for a moment, fighting the worst of the memories. “He may… be force sensitive… in a way.”

Cere regarded the young Jedi for a moment. “I do remember… learning that they were a people that were aware of the Force. They refer to it as The Sight,” she said slowly. “I don’t believe they can wield it the same as you and I but… that explains a lot.”

“If he can manipulate minds with the Force, that’s really how this serum must work. It dulled most of my senses, while also causing me a lot of pain. Then when he was around me, I couldn’t resist… most anything,” Cal recounted. “It’s more than a ‘conditioning’, it’s literally them taking over one’s mind. He couldn’t quite… get me, if that makes sense.”

“Because you are strong with the force, too. We will really need to be on our guard,” Cere breathed. “If he’s even slightly force sensitive, he can try to use it against us. The chiss focus on the mind. You’re not really one hundred percent better from your ordeal, I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

Cal nodded. “I can’t meditate, I have long episodes of shaking. And… you can probably see, the dark lines on my face.”

“Merrin uses the force, but she uses it differently. She may not be able to resist like you can,” Cere said softly. “Get some rest, Cal. I know I can’t convince you to stay out of this fight, so please at least take care of yourself.”

Cal smiled and stood. “Thank you,” he said before departing. 

_ Trust in the force. _

\---

  
  


Cere, Cal, and BD-1 joined the rebels on one of their transport ships. Greez stayed back on Teth with the Mantis. “I’m more useful in the after-fights,” he had said, which nobody argued with.

The anticipation of reaching their target was making Cal somewhat sick. He could also sense small twinges in the force, which he started to recognize as Merrin. He’d come to accept that he had a very strong connection with her, and he was actually happy about it. Though it caused him pain to feel her suffering, he was also comforted in knowing that she was still alive.

  
  


Their small fleet of ships consisted of three transports carrying a dozen or so fighters, as well as a medical transport that was repurposed from the Clone Wars. The medical ship would remain in orbit, ready to receive those they would be rescuing, as well as any of their own casualties.

They arrived as the sun was setting on Ylesia. Under the cover of darkness, the three transports landed close to the slave holding facility. Cal and Cere followed the rest of the fighters in the thick tropical foliage until they reached the west side of the building. One precaution Cal had taken was to wear gloves. His psychometry was too much of a distraction, and the prison would only cause anguish at every touch.

“Go, beedee,” Cal whispered to his droid companion. BD-1 quietly scaled the building and entered via an exhaust duct. His job was to find the nearest socket and disable the escape pods in the building. He would then be on standby until Cal told him to shut off the energy doors on the cells. They were to remain in-tact so that during the skirmish, the imprisoned would be unharmed.

The two Jedi began helping the troops scale the wall using the force. In unison, they lifted each individual until they reached the top of the building, some three stories up. Once everybody made it, ropes were lowered to let Cal and Cere climb up after them.

The group fanned out on the roof. Things were still quiet, assuring Cal that they had not yet been noticed. Each small faction found an air duct and made their way in. Cal and Cere went straight to the security section of the building to take out any and all that would stop them.

Sure enough, when the first partisan was spotted, alarms rang out all throughout the compound. Cal rounded a corner and immediately stabbed his lightsaber into two guards. Cere had also managed to kill a few. 

“Stop them!” “It’s the Jedi!” “Kill them!!” The slavers were frantic. Not all were armed, and Cal felt no remorse in cutting them down. He was blinded by the task at hand; find Merrin.

  
“Cal, can you sense Achristo? We need to take him out before we can free the others,” Cere yelled. “He’s too dangerous!”

Cal focused his energy for a moment.  _ Welcome back,  _ came a voice from deep within his mind. He panicked and opened his eyes. “I c-can’t,” he stammered. “Something’s wrong.”

Cere nodded and rushed over. “What’s going on?”  
s  
  
“He’s here, and he’s in my… in my mind,” Cal said quickly, putting a hand to his head. “It’s… it’s like an echo.”

“Fight it Cal, we have to win this,” Cere said, a determined look on her face. “You’re stronger than he is.”

Cal took a few deep breaths, then followed Cere down another long hallway. 

“Some of them are escaping on foot, I’ve sent a squad of six after them,” came Saw’s voice over their comms. 

“Are there any others left?” Cere replied urgently.

“Yes, keep your wits about you, they are starting to engage energy traps near the exits.”

“Copy,” Cal replied into his comm.

Blasterfire rang out from all directions. Reluctantly, Cal reached out with the force again.  _ You’ll come to me soon _ , the intimidating voice of Achristo was getting more and more clear in Cal’s mind. He recoiled. _ I will kill you myself,  _ he thought darkly.

The opposition was fierce. Cal found himself in the middle of the holding cells, the different chambers occupied by all manner of species. He couldn’t release them, not until the warden was dead. The floor was littered with the bodies of scientists and guards alike. He had to take a moment to catch his breath.

The hairs on the back of Cal’s neck began to raise. He felt a familiar presence, but it also felt… wrong. 

“Cal Kestis.”

Cal turned to the main doorway of the large room. He felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. There stood Merrin, her face and arms bloodied and bruised, her hands bright green with Magick. Her eyes were completely black, and long black lines in her skin stretched from her eyes to her ears. She was looking at him, but also not looking at him, her teeth bared.

“You should not have come back,” she droned, raising her hands. “Fool.”

“I won’t fight you, Merrin, this isn’t you,” Cal said fearlessly, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. “I won’t hurt you.”

The shell of Merrin let out a hollow laugh. “Then you will die a  ** _COWARD_ ** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, what now?


	7. Face Your Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merrin, I won’t fight you,” Cal repeated, dodging another green ball of magic. He refused to unsheath his lightsaber again, and any time she tried to kick or punch him he only moved out of the way.
> 
> Her rage seemed to be growing stronger as he kept barely out of reach. Her movements become more quick, her fast hands finding and maiming his limbs. Cal stumbled backward after a hard blow to the shoulder. He debated calling for Cere and the others, but then worried that they might harm her.
> 
> “Small Jedi, you’re weak and untrained,” Merrin taunted, her black eyes piercing into Cal’s. “Pathetic.”

Cere hadn’t noticed that Cal was no longer with her. She turned, searching for the young Jedi. She called for him through her comm but no response came. She began to run, searching and only finding dead ends. She stopped and reached out with the force, feeling for the darkness that surrounds Achristo. When she couldn't feel it, she panicked. Something was muddling her connection to the force.

\---

It was like they were doing some twisted dance. Cal could evade every move Merrin made, and it only infuriated her. 

“Merrin, I won’t fight you,” Cal repeated, dodging another green ball of magic. He refused to unsheath his lightsaber again, and any time she tried to kick or punch him he only moved out of the way.

Her rage seemed to be growing stronger as he kept barely out of reach. Her movements become more quick, her fast hands finding and maiming his limbs. Cal stumbled backward after a hard blow to the shoulder. He debated calling for Cere and the others, but then worried that they might harm her.

“Small Jedi, you’re weak and untrained,” Merrin taunted, her black eyes piercing into Cal’s. “Pathetic.”

Cal let the words roll off his back. “You can’t keep this up forever,” he said, holding his hands up in defense. Merrin uttered another spell, this one sending a sharp line of magick at Cal. He moved out of the way, save for his arm, which caught the edge of the attack.

“Augh!” Cal yelped involuntarily. He grasped his now burned hand, peeling the ruined glove off. He looked to Merrin and raised his injured hand. Her feet left the ground as Cal lifted her slightly with the force, hoping to keep her from attacking him. She barely struggled before flinging another blast of Magick at him.

Cal let her drop just before dodging the blow. He rolled, then stood in time to be tackled by the nightsister. Her hand found his throat, and he was pinned to the wall, his airway nearly completely blocked.

“M...mer...rrin…” Cal uttered. He didn’t struggle, he only looked down at her, watching her unreadable face. His eyes fell to the slaver collar on her neck, and he tried to reach out with the force to release it.

“Enough,” came a soothing voice. Cal was dropped to the floor, his hands grasping at his pained neck. 

“My my, back for more?” Achristo said calmly, approaching Cal and Merrin.He cozied up next to the possessed nightsister and ran a hand along her back. “Your friends are putting up quite a fight, but no matter.”

“I’m here to stop you,” Cal spat. He was on his feet, his hand touching the lightsaber on his belt. “You can’t control her forever.”

The chiss laughed, then held a hand over Merrin. She immediately began to scream as though she was being stabbed. She fell to the ground and writhed. Cal reached out in a panic, but stayed back, watching the blue-skinned warden in case he made another move.

The screaming finally stopped. Merrin lay gasping on the floor, and Achristo chuckled. “She’s completely under my control, Cal Kestis. And soon you’ll be mine again, too.”

Cal moved to grab his lightsaber. Merrin immediately leapt from the floor and lunged at him, causing him to stumble out of her range and miss his opportunity. She laughed, returning to Ahcristo’s side. She allowed him to put a hand on her hip and pull her close. The scene made Cal sick. He attempted another maneuver, but the chiss had already reached out with the force, bringing Cal to his knees.

The world was blurred, and he felt as though he was strapped down again and being injected with the serum. Angry voices played through his head, calling him a traitor and a coward. He couldn’t distinguish the voices from one another.

“Weak,” Achristo snarled. Merrin stood silently next to her captor, watching the struggling Cal. “Is it not against the Jedi Code to kill an unarmed man?”

Cal reached out with the force for some sort of grounding, but was only met with pain. He held his hands to his head, begging for the shouting in his head to stop.

A blasterbolt struck Achristo in the leg, causing him to release his mental grip on Cal. He yelled out and faced the attacker. A member of the partisans had found them and was calling for backup, blaster raised.

Cal staggered to his feet. “NO,” he yelled. “Don’t hurt her! She’s one of the captured!” He coughed violently, blood spewing from his mouth. 

Too late. Merrin had lunged at the scared soldier and in response he had fired his blaster once more, striking her in the shoulder. A large smouldering wound appeared, yet she didn’t slow down. She grabbed the man and wrestled his weapon away. She then went for his throat, but Cal was faster. He’d reached out and force-pulled Merrin to him, knocking her off her feet. She flew at him, and he caught her, both of them rolling on the floor.

“GET OUT OF HERE,” Cal yelled to the partisan. The man didn’t look back before bolting.

“Kill him then,” Achristo ordered Merrin as he limped away. Cal grabbed for his lightsaber again, but Merrin managed to snag it from him and toss it several feet away. She punched and kicked at Cal, showing no mercy. He could barely defend himself, still not wanting to fight back.

“Merrin,” Cal whispered through bloodied lips. She pulled her fist back, and Cal quickly reached out with both hands and snapped the collar off of her neck. Her barrage didn’t stop, and Cal was fighting losing consciousness as she attacked, punching his head and chest. He finally force pushed her off of him, but her hand was gripping his vest and he went flying with her. They landed in a heap, and Cal took the opportunity to reach out and touch her face with his ungloved hand, calling on the force to help him remove the darkness from her. She faltered for a moment, pushing herself away from him so that he couldn’t touch her anymore. She stood, a bewildered look on her face. Some of the color had returned to her eyes, and she was now looking past Cal at Achristo.

“What are you doing?” the chiss bellowed from the edge of the large room. “Kill the Jedi!”

Merrin looked down at Cal, her expression still blank. Her chest was heaving, her the wound on her shoulder still smouldering. She then lunged. Cal raised his arms in defence, but she ran past him and laid hands on the slaver. Achristo cried out and tried to fight back, but was severely weakened due to his leg.

“You won’t touch me again,” Merrin screamed. She held his throat, her teeth bared and her arms shaking with rage. “You won’t TOUCH ME AGAIN.” Achristo struggled under her strong grip, then went slack. He was dead.

Cal was still in shock when Merrin faced him. “Merrin I…” he uttered. The nightsister leapt at Cal once more, uttering another spell as she gripped his arms to his sides.

“Merrin no!” Cal said desperately. He put a hand over her mouth before she could finish the spell. She bit his hand, causing him to let go. They rolled on the floor for a moment, Merrin shouting angrily and Cal desperately trying to keep her hands away from his throat. Her adrenaline was keeping conscious, though Cal could tell she was going into shock from the wound in her shoulder.

Cal managed to distance himself from the nightsister for a moment. “Cere!” Cal croaked into his comm, dodging another attack. “I need a medkit!”

“Where are you?” Cere’s voice crackled over the receiver. 

“Go back to where I was being held when you and Merrin came for me,” Cal responded quickly. “Come alone!” Merrin knocked the comm out of his hand, then landed a hard blow to his jaw.

The world spun for a moment and Cal found himself on his back. Instead of attacking while he was dazed, Merrin stood back as though she’d had a flash of realization.

“Merrin, please,” Cal said, his hand holding his face. He shakily got to his feet and reached out once more, calling on the force. 

“STOP,” Merrin yelled, her hands covering her ears. “STOP STOP STOP.”

“Come back to us,” Cal pleaded. He made to charge at her, hoping to place his hand on her again, but she pushed him away. 

Cere ran in to the large space, medkit in hand. Cal rushed over to her and grabbed the supplies. “Listen, she’s injured. If we incapacitate her, she’ll fully go into shock,” he stammered as he rifled through the pack. “I managed to bring a small sliver of her back, enough to make her kill Achristo.”

“He’s dead?” Cere said in amazement. She then had to push Cal out of the way, as Merrin had suddenly attacked once more. 

“Keep her busy,” Cal instructed. “Don’t hurt her.” Cere nodded and faced the nightsister. 

Cal finally found what he was searching for; a small vial of bacta. If he could get it on to the wound, he could hopefully stabilize her enough to safely incapacitate her.

Cere dodged Merrin’s magick, which was getting sloppy and ill-timed. She was losing steam and Cal seized the moment to dive toward her. 

Merrin was knocked to the ground. Cal’s bare hand touched her shoulder, and a strong echo began to form, blocking his focus. He pushed through it, tears forming in his eyes, and he managed to dump the vial of bacta on to her injured shoulder. 

“I hope that’s enough,” Cal muttered as he rolled away from her, tears streaming down his face. He tossed aside the vial and waited for Merrin to attack him again.

Merrin stood her ground, facing Cal and Cere. Her breathing was strained, and sweat was pouring from her face. She began to mutter a spell, and Cal force-pushed her back to stop her mid-chant. Cere then stepped forward and reached out with the force, using it to surround Merrin with peace and calm. The nightsister struggled, then she began to sway. Cal rushed over and caught her, laying her down gently. He pulled the discarded medkit to him with the force and began gingerly bandaging Merrin’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” Cere asked, kneeling down next to him. “I think… we were intentionally separated. I would have come sooner if I’d known.”

Cal didn’t respond. He was in incredible pain, but he was determined to finish the mission. “Come on, we need to get her to the medical transport with the others,” he finally said in a scratchy voice. He lifted the unconscious Merrin into a bridal-carry.

“Should we… bind her?” Cere asked carefully. “Just in case… if she wakes up…”

Cal considered it for a moment, then nodded slowly. 

After finding binders, Cal and Cere rejoined the other freedom fighters. They had released the rest of the prisoners and were in the process of moving them to the transport ships to the medical brig. Saw declared a victory, and the still-standing soldiers cheered.

Cal carried Merrin onto a transport, following other freed slaves and some of the fighters. Cere remained behind to ensure the entire facility was empty before they burned it to the ground. The fighters had managed to kill every individual associated with the cruel prison. Cere did not fully approve of the killings, but she didn’t really have a choice either since she and Cal had desperately needed Saw’s help.

The short flight to orbit was silent, save for small noises from the injured. Cal held on to Merrin’s comatose body, bringing her to the medbay on the medical ship. Caretakers gently convinced him to lay her on one of the beds, but he still remained close by while they worked. He reminded them to keep her sedated since he didn’t know if she’d still attack before the toxins were removed. 

After a time, one of the workers turned to Cal, concern in her eyes. “Master Jedi, you are also injured. Please, let us treat you,” she said, motioning to another bed.

Cal shook his head. “Not until I know she’ll be alright.” He then cast his eyes downward. _ I’m no Jedi _, he thought with dismay.

“I understand,” the young woman responded. She gestured to a chair instead and allowed Cal to stay close while they ran scans on Merrin’s battered body. They hooked her up to several sensors and IV lines, hoping to remove the toxin faster while balancing her blood-flow.

Cal hadn’t realized just how bad his injuries were until he saw a reflection of himself in a piece of steel. His eyes were finally back to their normal color, but one was severely bruised beneath it. He had blood running down his chin from his busted lip, and his hair was matted with blood. His hand was charred from the magick attack, and bits of burned leather were clinging to his damaged skin. He also felt around his neck, running his fingers over the raised bruises from being choked several times. Merrin had really done a number on him.

The medical transport would be hitting hyperspace soon so that they could get the victims to the full-sized medical facility in their base on Teth. Cal found himself nodding off. Finally a caretaker convinced him to allow them to treat him. He shakily made his way to a bed, but didn’t make it before his knees gave out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys aren't here for quality writing, I'm just trying to get this damn story out of my head before I explode.  
Image by me.


	8. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merrin, I… missed you.” He surprised himself with his words. They hadn’t been separated since he’d stormed Nur with Cere to get the holocron back. Merrin was his best friend and confidant, they shared so many similar experiences and traumas. Now it was hard to imagine life without her, and to have spent almost a week apart, he realized just how much he needed her.
> 
> “I don’t know how to say it,” he continued faintly. “I don’t… know how to tell you… how much I need you.” He reached out and allowed himself to touch her cold hand. Thankfully, nothing happened, and he was able to enjoy the physical contact with her.

> “Apprentice, what have you done?”
> 
> Cal found himself in a dark foggy room, like the one he’d been stuck in on Dathomir. He spun around, searching for his master, but didn’t see him. He looked down at himself. He was dressed as he had been when he was a padawan.
> 
> “You tread on the edges of the dark side. Have I not taught you better?”
> 
> “Master I’m sorry! I trusted the force, I followed your teachings! Where did I go wrong?” Cal cried out desperately. 
> 
> Jaro Tapal appeared inches in front of Cal, causing him to jump. “You do not follow the Jedi code. You have  _ FAILED _ .”

Cal woke in the medical facility that was part of Saw Gerrera’s hideout on Teth. His head was bandaged tight due to a blow he’d received, and his hand was also wrapped up generously from being hit by magick. He slowly sat up, several moans and curses escaping his lips as he did so. His entire body still hurt from the thorough beating that Merrin had given him.

_ Merrin. _

Cal looked around the room, searching for his friend. The room was all white, and the other seven beds were in alcoves around the perimeter. The center of the room had several medical droids and other medical machinery, depending on injuries that needed tending to. He scanned the faces of those sharing the room with him, but none looked familiar. Most, if not all, were asleep or sedated.

Cere entered the room, finding Cal in an instant. She smiled as she walked over to him. “Hey, how are you doing?” she asked. "I've been checking on you over the past few hours... your sleep didn't seem restful."

“I’m… fine,” Cal replied. “I’ve been having nightmares again.”

“About what?” Cere asked. She found a stool and sat, showing Cal that she wanted to listen and help.

“About my master. I think he’d be disappointed in me still, even after all we’ve done,” Cal admitted. He twisted his hands while he spoke.

“What do you think he’d be upset about?” Cere asked.

Cal thought for a moment. “I wanted to slip. Because I wanted to rescue myself and Merrin, I almost gave in to the darkness that was calling me. Achristo had me under his control and it was the only way that I could see out. If… if that other soldier hadn’t come in and shot him… I don't know what would have happened.”

Cere was quiet for a moment. “The darkness offered you something you needed. There’s a reason it’s so easy to fall for it, it knows exactly what your needs and desires are, and amplifies them more in order to capture you. It’s not your fault, Cal. You could have died.”

Cal found himself shaking slightly. “I didn’t want to, Cere, but I was so afraid.”

“When I was faced with Trilla and what she had become, I was blinded by grief and anger. It was like the darkness had reached out a helping hand, giving me only one option, and I unfortunately took it. But Cal, we all still have a choice, even after the wrong choices. If you had given in, it wouldn’t mean you were doomed. We can always pull ourselves back out.” Cere reached out and took Cal’s uninjured hand. “You are strong, Cal. Mistakes are lessons. Your master would be extremely proud of you.”

Cal smiled sadly, and squeezed Cere’s hand. “I... thank you for listening. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have somebody that understood like you do.”

Cere stood. “I’m always here for you,” she said warmly. “I’m helping the partisans process the slaves. We are going to start helping them get back to their lives. We really made a difference. Get some more rest, Saw is generously letting us stay while you and Merrin heal.” With that, she left the room.

Cal laid back in his bed, thinking hard. He wanted to believe what Cere had said, but the negative nagging in his mind kept him feeling clouded and unsure.

“Hey, you’re the Jedi?” a young rodian asked quietly from his bed. 

Cal hadn’t noticed him sit up. He looked over at him. “Yeah,” he answered. “Yeah I suppose.”

The rodian let out a heavy sigh, eyes closed for a moment. “Thank you,” he said, his voice full of gratitude. “I owe you my life.”

Cal shifted uncomfortably, sitting up again. “Please, it’s alright. I’m glad I could help,” he said awkwardly. He wasn’t used to people praising him.

“You even saved the nightsister,” the rodian continued. “We all thought… that she…” he trailed off.

“That she was lost,” Cal finished for him. “Do you know where she is?”

The rodian shook his head. “I haven’t left this room since they brought me here, all I’ve heard are the stories of how you and the partisans stormed the prison and rescued us, including the girl.”

“How did you know about her?” Cal asked.

“She... was made to be an example to us if we didn’t comply,” the rodian said sadly. “It was… awful. I… don’t want to say what they did to her in front of us.

Suddenly Cal felt sick. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and attempted to stand. He’d been asleep for some time, at least that’s how it felt, and it was difficult to support his own weight. 

A medical droid powered on and rolled over to Cal. “May I assist?” the droid asked, extending its metal arms. Swallowing his pride, Cal reached out and allowed the droid to help him to his feet. “Walk slowly, you are still injured, but walking will help keep the muscles in your legs from seizing up,” the droid said as Cal straightened and began to walk on his own. 

“Thanks, I’ll remember,” he said over his shoulder. He gave a quick nod to the rodian before leaving the large room. He found himself in an all-white hallway leading to other rooms. He made his way down the passage until he found another door. Upon entering, he found another eight beds. Not all were filled, and Cal didn’t see Merrin in any of them. One of the medical staff, who was tending to a wookie’s broken arm, turned to Cal upon his entry.

“Ah, Cal Kestis, how are you feeling?” she asked kindly. She was an older human, her silvery gray hairs mixed with almost black ones. She had kind eyes, and a reassuring semblance about her.

Cal walked slowly toward her. “I’m alright enough,” he replied. “Do you know… where…”

“Yes, your friend, she has her own room. We had to submerge her in bacta for some time due to the injury on her shoulder. She is now sedated, and under guard. She hasn’t woken up yet, we aren’t sure what her mind is like yet,” the woman said carefully. She watched Cal’s face as it changed from sadness to concern. “Her brain scans look good from a healthy standpoint, but we see large spots of depression, most likely from the toxins. WHen she wakes, she may not be very functional.”

Cal sighed. “May I see her?”

The woman nodded. “Let me finish here and I will take you to her. Would you like to help me? My name is Aurana, by the way.”

Cal actually enjoyed assisting Aurana with caring for the wounded. One young woman had several whip lines on her face and arms that needed healing salve. It stung her slightly as he applied it to her soft skin, and he did his best to reassure her until it was over. 

Once everybody was taken care of, Aurana and Cal quietly left the room and ventured further down the hallway. When they reached Merrin’s room, Aurana turned to Cal before opening the door.

“You may not like what you see,” she said gently. “Just like you, she’s been through a lot.”

Cal nodded his understanding, then followed her into the room.

Merrin was surrounded by machines and droids, all of which were helping keep her stable. She wore a breathing mask, and had several bandages on her face and arms. Her eyes were sunken and had dark rings around them. Though she already had pale skin, she looked even more ghostly to Cal. He noticed an armed guard standing in the corner of the room.

“Stay as long as you need, but please get rest when you feel like you need it. You’ve had some head trauma,” Aurana said. She motioned to a small chair. “Sit. Speak to her. She needs to hear your voice.”

Cal gave her a puzzled look, then pulled the chair closer to Merrin’s bedside. Aurana retreated from the room, motioning to the guard to follow her so that he could stand outside the door and give them some privacy.

Cal looked at Merrin’s hands, afraid to touch her. His mind was still somewhat muddled, and he was afraid there would be an echo from her and what she endured. Still, he longed to touch her, to assure himself that she was truly alive. He allowed several minutes to pass before he spoke to her.

“Merrin, I… missed you.” He surprised himself with his words. They hadn’t been separated since he’d stormed Nur with Cere to get the holocron back. Merrin was his best friend and confidant, they shared so many similar experiences and traumas. Now it was hard to imagine life without her, and to have spent almost a week apart, he realized just how much he needed her.

“I don’t know how to say it,” he continued faintly. “I don’t… know how to tell you… how much I need you.” He reached out and allowed himself to touch her cold hand. Thankfully, nothing happened, and he was able to enjoy the physical contact with her.

Cal stayed for several hours before he felt stiff and in need of sleep. He stood and gave Merrin one last look, watching her breathing for more reassurance. He reluctantly turned away and left the room to return to his own bed.

\---

In all, they had rescued two dozen slaves. Most of them had only been in captivity for a month or two. Any that had been there longer had either died or been sold off. 

Cal felt well enough to leave the medcenter, and joined Cere in assisting those that were well enough to find clothing and other necessities. The partisans could spare only so much, but thankfully they had just enough.

Merrin still slept, her vitals improving very slowly. To distract himself, Cal began helping the freed slaves return home, at least the ones that still had homes. Most had been taken from outer rim planets where the Empire had little to no presence. Some had lost everything, and opted to join up with Saw’s group so that they had a home and a purpose.

Greez volunteered his ship to help take individuals home that had homes. Cal assisted two rodians onto the Mantis. They would be setting out for Rodia shortly.

“Be careful, Cal,” Cere said at the bottom of the ramp. She handed him another crate of supplies. “Please. Rodia is near Arkanis, which is controlled by the Empire. And Greez, don't let him go further from the Mantis than the landing pad.”

Greez laughed. "You think I can control him? I'll work on some threats while we are on our way." He laughed.

“I will be good, I promise,” Cal said with a slight smile. He limped slightly has he climbed the ramp to the ship with Greez. The two rodians, who hadn’t known each other previously, leaned on each other for support as they waited to take off. Cal was pleased that he could help them return to their homes. He’d heard them talking before, overhearing that they’d both completely given up, and so had their families. The fact that they were alive and well was a miracle.

The reunion on rodia was nothing short of wonderful. Cal swelled with pride as he watched the two freed rodians reunite with their families. They offered him and the other partisans gifts, which they graciously accepted. As they left the planet, Cal felt a small sense of purpose and gratitude that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. Sorry my momentum is slowing. Personal matters punched me in the face this week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this soft chapter.


	9. Rebound Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrin woke while Cal was off-world. The caregivers watched her anxiously as she stirred, hoping she wouldn’t still be under the influence of the toxin. When her eyes opened they were thankfully not completely black any more, just clouded. 
> 
> “Hello, Merrin,” a nurse said softly, helping her remove the breathing mask. The confused nightsister looked at the caretaker for a moment before closing her eyes again. She didn’t attempt to move her limbs, nor did she say a word. 

Cal was reluctant to do more reuniting missions, but he was also grateful for the distraction. They were headed to Kashyyyk with two wookiees who had been freed. One had no family to return to, but was going to be joining the other’s clan and would be taken care of. Cal appreciated how the wookiees treated each other. Even if you aren’t blood family, you are still family.

They made sure to find a drop spot away from Imperial notice. The planet was occupied by the enemy, but not all of it was impossible to reach undetected. The wookiees rejoiced at the return of their lost brother and sister, and tried to get Cal and Greez to stay for a celebration.

“No, please we have more work to do,” Cal said, his hands up. He was starting to understand enough Shyriiwook to figure out what they were asking. “We are just happy to help.”

Greez shook hands with more wookiees than he could count. He was grateful for his extra arms. “C’mon kid, let’s get goin’. We’ve got a transmission waiting for us from Cere. It could be news about Merrin.”

\---

Merrin woke while Cal was off-world. The caregivers watched her anxiously as she stirred, hoping she wouldn’t still be under the influence of the toxin. When her eyes opened they were thankfully not completely black any more, just clouded. 

“Hello, Merrin,” a nurse said softly, helping her remove the breathing mask. The confused nightsister looked at the caretaker for a moment before closing her eyes again. She didn’t attempt to move her limbs, nor did she say a word. 

As they observed her, they found she was solemn state, not a possessed state. The air about the room relaxed once they figured she wouldn’t be attempting to harm anybody. Her body still had a lot of healing to do, and they continued to do blood transfusions in hoping the toxin would be siphoned off sooner. 

Cere visited Merrin, offering support. She wasn’t responsive to Cere except when she held her hand. Merrin gave Cere’s rough hand a small squeeze, which was reassuring for everybody.

Cal and Greez returned from Kashyyyk after Merrin had been awake for a little over a day. As soon as Cal’s boots hit the ground, he dropped everything and rushed to where she was being kept. BD-1 kept himself strapped to the excited Jedi’s back, making small beeps in unison with Cal’s excited breaths.

Cere stopped him at the door. “She’s… not quite all there yet,” she told him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “The medstaff think it’s the leftover toxin, as well as whatever she endured from… that beast.” She wouldn’t say the chiss’s name. “She’s more responsive than she was yesterday, but there’s still a long road ahead. They estimate she was injected with more than twenty times the amount of serum that you were. It should have killed her.”

Cal bowed his head and nodded, then entered the room. Merrin was sitting up, her hands in her lap. Cal recognized Aurana, who was braiding Merrin’s hair for her after having washed it in a basin. He felt a catch in his chest when the nightsister looked up at him, a whisper of a smile crossing her lips.

“Well, well, that’s the first I’ve seen a smile out of her,” Aurana said fondly. “She’s doing so well.”

Cal reached Merrin’s bedside and knelt beside her, taking one of her hands. She managed to slowly turn her head toward him, the small smile still present. Cal smiled back, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

\---

Merrin continued to improve. When Cal wasn’t helping the freed slaves, he was helping Merrin move and walk, and also coaxing her to speak. 

When Cal and Greez returned from a several-day mission to Jedha, Merrin was there to greet them in the landing space of the hideout. She was dressed in white hospital scrubs, and was smiling big. Cal almost leapt off the ramp toward her.

“You’re up!” he said happily, enveloping her in a gentle hug. 

She hugged him back, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Cal,” she managed to whisper. It was the first word she’d said to him since her ordeal, and Cal felt his heart soar.

BD-1 begged for attention from Merrin, who happily pat the small droid on the head.

Cere approached them both, a datapad in her hands. “Welcome back, Cal. It looks like this part of our journey is almost over, there’s only one more person to return home and it’s the quarren gentleman that had needed the prosthetic leg. He’s still working on walking with it, but once he’s back on his homeworld he will have an easy time swimming with it.”

Cal sighed with relief. He’d been enjoying the humanitarian missions to a degree, but was ready to go back to things being just their team of four. The plan was to return to Bogano once Merrin was well enough. Saw’s group asked again if they would join them, but they politely declined. Cere especially didn’t care for their brutal methods, but was still grateful for their help. What they offered to do instead was download the information that BD-1 had obtained from the slavers, which included the acquisition records and also sale records of slaves. Saw and his team would try to track those down and hopefully free them.

“May I come for this last escort?” Merrin asked quietly.

Cal kept his arm around her and smiled fondly. “I would like you to, but let’s check with the medstaff first. We will be going to Mon Cala, which is under Imperial control. Greez found us a good drop spot for the passenger, so it should still be relatively safe.”

They began to make their way to the medical facility. Merrin was walking more steadily and seemed more lively. The head of the medstaff, an older Twi’lek male named Ryluthe greeted them in the reception area. 

“Merrin, my dear, you are looking so well today,” the elderly Twi’lek said upon their entry. 

“I would like to accompany the crew to Mon Cala,” Merrin replied bluntly. 

“Well I think you should be able to,” Ryluthe responded, stroking his chin. “This is just a drop mission, from what I understand. Would you then return here?”

Cal nodded. “We would be coming back to Teth to pick up Cere and then we would be finished here, provided Merrin is well enough.”

“She is in excellent health, she just needs rest,” Ryluthe said. “But Merrin, if you begin to feel poorly during the mission, you must return here and allow us to treat you.”

Merrin nodded. “I understand.”

Cal helped Merrin back to the Mantis. “Your clothes are still there for you,” he said, offering his arm so they could climb the ramp together. “You’d probably rather be back in those instead of the hospital stuff.”

Merrin smiled slightly. “Yes, I would like to return to normal quickly. This has been very boring.”

Cal laughed. “But we did it. We saved each other, and we saved all of the slaves.”

“Yes, I was afraid we would not be able to help them. When I saw their faces, my heart broke in two. I wanted to help them, but I was captured instead,” Merrin said bitterly.

“That wasn’t your fault. You saved me so that I could save you,” Cal replied, giving her hand another squeeze. Merrin released his arm and made her way to her quarters on the Mantis so that she could change. Cal turned and left the ship again to help the rescued quarren, who’s name is Karagg. He was only slightly older than Cal, but his life experience made him seem almost ancient. 

“Thank you,” Karagg said when Cal helped him sit on the couch. “I am forever in your debt.”

“Please, instead of being in my debt, I would rather you pay it forward,” Cal responded. “There’s enough oppression in this galaxy, if we would just help each other a little more it would make even the saddest planets just a little bit better off.”

Karagg nodded in agreement. “Then I will.”

Merrin returned to the living area, dressed in her nightsister clothing that Cere had cleaned for her. Cal was relieved to see her almost fully back to normal. “What are you staring at, Cal Kestis?” Merrin asked.

“Nothing, I’m just… happy,” Cal replied sheepishly. 

“So am I,” Merrin said with a sly grin. She sat on the couch next to Karagg. BD-1 jumped from Cal’s back and happily seated himself in Merrin’s lap. She put both hands on the excited droid.

Cal moved to the front of the ship to help Greez navigate. Mon Cala would be tricky. So far they hadn’t heard about any blockades on the planet, and they had been given coordinates for a safe above-water landing zone that was right at the edge of the underwater city of Dac. 

\---

Cere watched the Mantis take off. She was ready for this chapter of their lives to be over. Bogano was calling, and Cal and Merrin would have an easier time resting while they were there, away from any adversaries. She knew that Cal was still mildly suffering from the effects of the toxin, though he wouldn’t admit it or complain. She’d also caught him one or twice grabbing at the lightsaber wound in his side. She tried to recall some of her training when she had been in the large Temple Library. She’d learned a lot about healing and medicine. Not all wounds are purely physical, and Cal’s was definitely something more.

Cere busied herself helping Saw and his crew decipher the information that BD-1 had provided to the partisans. About a day after the Mantis had departed for Mon Cal, during one such session, they were interrupted by a frantic communications officer.

“General Gererra!” she panted, approaching Saw and Cere at the large holotable. “We have a major situation, sir!”

“Speak, commander,” Saw commanded.

“We intercepted an outbound communication from one of our own. There’s been a compromise within our ranks. The chiss, Achristo, he is alive, sir, and has been in contact with a soldier of ours in order to track the location of the Jedi. He coerced him on Ylesia to make it seem he was still dead, and he escaped.” She paused to take a deep breath. “The saboteur has been arrested, and told us everything. The chiss is working with bounty hunters, they plan to capture the Jedi once more.” Cere watched her in horror as she continued. “The last transmission sent was to Achristo alerting him of the exact location the Mantis will rendezvous on Mon Cala.”

“Send a transmission to the Mantis, we must alert Greez and the others,” Saw demanded.

“We have already tried several times, sir, we can’t get a transmission through due to static on the Imperial network. Mon Cala is an Imperial controlled planet, any other attempts are too risky.”

Saw turned to Cere. “I’ll ready a ship. We need to get to Mon Cala before it’s too late.”

\---

It would take about two standard days to get to Mon Cala. There were a few hyperspace lanes that they could take advantage of, but the ‘backroads’ would be a bit trickier to navigate. Now that Cal and Merrin were reunited, they found it difficult to actually talk together about what had happened. Cal knew his connection with her was something unique, but he was afraid to bring it up in case it offended or annoyed her. Merrin, on the other hand, was tight lipped about her feelings because of her fear of loss. Sure, they were safe now, but there was always a possibility that Cal didn’t return her affection, or something happened to him again. Attachment terrified her. She was also still fuzzy on the events that took place on Ylesia, and was afraid that if she began talking about it that she would breakdown.

Karagg told many stories about the planet Mon Cala while Greez would cook delicious meals. Cal knew a little about Mon Cala due to the Republic’s involvement during a civil war several years ago. He was very young during that time, and was on Coruscant. The padawans at the temple were always kept informed of the goings-ons in the galaxy in case they were called upon to help. Merrin, on the other hand, had never heard of a planet that was entirely water. She watched Karagg with quiet fascination while he talked about underwater cities and technologies.

When they landed on Mon Cala, there was a mild storm making it difficult to land. Greez and Gal still maneuvered the mantis onto the tiny landing pad, and a small party of quarren met them in the rain. 

Merrin and Greez opted to say on the ship to avoid the rain. Cal had Karagg lean on him as they descended the slippery ramp. They were both soaked to the bone in an instant. As soon as they reached the bottom, Karagg was enveloped by his waiting people. Cal watched the excitement with a growing warmth in his chest. Karagg managed a grateful nod to him before turning his attention back to the group. Cal nodded back, then turned toward the Mantis. He reached the bottom of the ramp, but then noticed a figure that seemed to be hiding near the ship’s landing gear. Panic overtook him as he realized that a detonator was being placed, and a terrifying voice in the back of his mind solidified his fear;  _ you can’t run from me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH snap, ya'll.
> 
> Thanks for all the kind words. As I said in one of my comment replies, writing is rather cathartic for me and helps me feel better. All is well. Hope you are all ready for more drama.


	10. Snatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “GREEZ,” Merrin shouted, picking up the lightsaber. She tried to hold back tears. “Greez he’s gone!”

Without thinking, Cal began to run toward the detonator and at the person who had planted it. He reached for his lightsaber and lunged, trying to strike the culprit. The perpetrator avoided him with ease and dove off the side of the platform into the water. Cal hesitated for a moment, then turned and dashed toward the beeping bomb, reaching out with the force to try and remove it from the ship. He was successful, but it was only able to move about a foot away before the explosion rocked the entire floating platform.

Cal was blown off his feet and hit his head hard on the ground. His lightsaber flew from his hands and he ended up at the edge where the metal dock met the dark churning ocean. His ears were ringing and his vision was distorted from the blast. The Mantis sustained some damage, but not as bad as it would have if he hadn’t removed the bomb. 

Cal could hear shouting from the group of quarren on the other end of the platform. The rain had begun to ebb, making it easier to see. He finally managed to get up on his hands and knees. Blood was running down his cheek, presumably from a fresh head-wound due to shrapnel. He desperately searched for his lightsaber. He managed to shakily stand, hoping the gash in his head wasn’t too deep. He didn’t get far from the edge of the water when a snare shot from the waters and wrapped itself around his leg.

“Gaugh!” Cal managed to shout. A strong pull brought him crashing back down to the ground and he was being dragged toward the black waters. He kicked and grasped and managed to get the tether off of his ankle just as two more shot out of the water, snagging his wrist and neck. He desperately tried to pull back, but the metal ground was too slippery and he hit the ice cold water with a splash.

Cal was sinking fast in the quiet calm of the waters. He tried to bury his panic while he worked to free himself. Horrible thoughts kept crossing his mind. Nobody had witnessed who planted the charge on the ship, and nobody saw him fall to the water either. He wished he had BD-1 with him so that he could help him alert the others of what had happened. Small bubbles escaped between his lips as he sank further and further.

Rough webbed hands grabbed at Cal and pinned his arms to his sides. They turned him around until he faced his two captors, who were also of the quarren species. Cal tried to protest, but all that he could do was make a face while trying to hold his breath. He kicked out at the captors, but his movements were slow in the water and they just pushed him away. They removed the snare from his neck and replaced it with a shock collar. They then used the snare on his wrist to bind his hands behind him. 

The quarren laughed, seeming pleased with themselves, then began to swim Cal even further down in the waters. He was feeling lightheaded and he knew he was also losing a lot of blood. He looked up at surface and watched his remaining air escape him. He felt almost peaceful. Finally a breather was forced into his mouth by one of the quarren. He still felt sick to his stomach from lack of oxygen and from how deep they were going and closed his eyes for the remainder of the journey. 

A large amphibious ship was waiting at the ocean floor. They entered a chamber, then the small room was emptied of all water and Cal was left gasping on the wet floor. One of the quarren lifted him to his feet and forced him to walk through a hatch.

The ship was dark and musty, and Cal could feel the craft already moving. He grit his teeth from the pain of walking. His ears were still ringing from the explosion and he was extremely waterlogged and queasy. Finally he was shoved into a crude holding cell, his hands still tied behind him. Exhausted and cold from the ordeal, he lay motionless in the mostly-dark room. Blood was pooling near his head, but he didn’t care. He closed his eyes and allowed weariness to consume him.

\---

The explosion shook the entire ship. Merrin, BD-1, and Greez ran out onto the soaking wet dock, fearing that another explosion would consume The Mantis. Thankfully the rain had stopped and the clouds were beginning to clear. They ran to the group of quarren.

“Have you seen Cal?” Greez asked around hastily. “Did you see what happened?”. Merrin joined him in searching amongst the group of about two dozen quarren. None of them had seen the young Jedi, or the perpetrator of the explosion.

Merrin ran back to the Mantis and surveyed the underside. Several panels were blown off and carbon scoring marred the area near the landing gear. “Cal! Cal!” she called around the legs of the ship. The dock was small enough that she didn’t need to look further to know he wasn’t there. She feared he had been injured and knocked into the ocean. She glanced around and noticed a several-feet long trail of blood leading to the edge of the platform. She felt her stomach drop as she approached the carnage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another telltale sign; Cal’s lightsaber.

“GREEZ,” Merrin shouted, picking up the lightsaber. She tried to hold back tears. “Greez he’s gone!”

Greez ran over to the distraught nightsister, BD-1 on his heels. “Wh… what did you find?”

Merrin motioned to the bloody trail on the ground and then held out the lightsaber with shaking hands. Greez took the weapon without uttering a word, the truth hitting him like an avalanche. 

  
Merrin made to jump into the water, but Greez stopped her by grabbing the back of her tunic. “Whoa whoa you’re in no condition to do that,” he said breathlessly, pulling her back. “And it’s been too long. He’s either been taken somewhere or… or…” he couldn’t finish, but Merrin knew what he was hinting at. She swallowed hard and crouched down, holding her knees to her chest. She wasn’t trained in the force the same way that Cal was, but she could still feel it around her offering comfort and guidance. She reached out, searching for the one thing she desperately needed to know. 

A quiet calm overtook Merrin for a moment while she focused her energy. She hadn’t felt connected through the force like this before. She allowed herself to fully reach out, desperately searching for any signs of Cal. A steady heartbeat met her ears, and she soon realized that it wasn’t her own. She listened, a few tears falling from her eyes. She knew it belonged to Cal, and it helped confirm to her that he was alive.

BD-1 chirped softly. Merrin wiped her eyes and looked to Greez and the small droid. “He’s alive, but that’s all I know,” she said sadly. 

They couldn’t go anywhere, not with the ship in the shape it was in. The quarren offered support and left the landing pad to fetch needed supplies for repairs. Greez and Merrin reboarded thes hip and attempted to reach out to Saw’s group. The signal was weak and full of static, and Greez eventually had to shut it back down with an angry sigh. When the quarren had returned only an hour or so later, including their friend Karagg, they graciously helped make the needed fixes to the damaged hull.

Merrin was filled to the brim with rage. Her instincts were to search and destroy until she got what she wanted, but she knew better. She had finally gotten her friend back, only to have him ripped from her again. She found herself pacing inside the Mantis, BD-1 watching from the edge of the room. She kicked a large crate, hoping to alleviate some of her pent up anger.

Her biggest regret was that she hadn’t actually talked with Cal one on one since their ordeal on Ylesia. She should have just told him how she felt, how she desperately wanted to never be away from him, how he made her feel whole and safe. Angry tears began to fall as she grappled with her thoughts. She had only felt this way once and it was many many years ago before the slaughter of her sisters. 

Merrin finally made herself go back outside. She was walking around the landing platform to find a spot to rest and meditate when the sound of an approaching ship drew her from her thoughts. She recognized the markings as the partisans.

The small craft landed nearby and Cere immediately disembarked, followed by Saw and two soldiers. Merrin walked slowly over to her, ready to deliver the bad news. However, Cere spoke first. “We’re too late, aren’t we,” she said angrily.

Merrin was surprised. “You knew?” she asked.

“We found out only after you had left for Mon Cala. One of Saw’s men was bribed by Achristo, who survived the carnage on Ylesia. He alerted him of Cal’s location and we knew he’d make his move here. We couldn’t get a signal through to warn you… we thought we would try to get here before… anything happened.” Cere put a hand on Merrin’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Merrin felt like acid was running through her veins. Her hands were balled into tight fists and her heart rate picked up dramatically. “NO Cere I am not! They attacked the Mantis as a distraction and Cal was injured and dragged from the dock into the water!”

Cere looked down for a moment, absorbing Merrin’s tirade. Saw Gerrera approached the two women. “I’m sorry we couldn’t make it in time,” he said gruffly, sincerity in his eyes. “The informant will be dealt with, I can assure you.”

Merrin pushed Cere’s hand from her shoulder and turned to Saw angrily. “Your people did this,” she spat. “HOW could your people do this?”   
  


“Merrin! The partisans have been nothing but helpful, don’t forget that! It was the actions of one individual that caused this, not the group,” Cere replied forcefully. “Standing here arguing about it won’t help Cal. We need to find a way to find him before it’s too late. We… know who’s behind this.”

Merrin searched Cere’s face, hoping that her assumption wasn’t true. “Was it…” she whispered.

Cere nodded grimly. “Yes, he survived.”

Merrin felt weak. She covered her face with her hands, willing herself to not scream and gnash.

Greez approached the gathered group. “The ship is almost fixed,” he said with a sigh. “I’m… assuming you got the whole story,” he added toward Cere.

“Yes,” Cere replied. “We tried to get here as soon as we could without drawing attention from the Empire.”

Greez nodded woefully. “Come to the ship, let’s… let’s talk this out.”

Saw put a hand on Cere’s shoulder. “We will help you find him, but we need to regroup. Meet us back on Teth and we will figure this out,” he said, trying his best to sound reassuring. “That chiss bastard needs to be put down.” He motioned to his two guards and they headed back to theirs hip.

Cere nodded and then followed Greez to the Mantis. BD-1 was waiting for them at the top of the ramp. The quarren said their goodbyes before returning to their homes. They offered Merrin hopeful pats on the back and handshakes before fully departing.

Merrin finally headed back toward the ship. The sun was setting in the West, and she would have found it beautiful if she wasn’t so afraid of what they would find when they finally reached Cal.

\---

Cal was shaken awake. He opened his bleary eyes as more rough hands pulled him from the holding cell. They tried to force him to walk, but his legs kept giving out from under him. Finally they settled for dragging him off the crude ship.

The sudden bright sunlight outside made Cal close his eyes tight. His head was spinning and the wires were cutting into his wrists. He couldn't focus enough to reach out with the force to try and escape.

“Move him to the cruiser,” a voice said above Cal. He tried to look at whomever was speaking but it hurt too much to open his eyes. “And clean him up,” the angry voiced added.

Cal was taken to yet another ship. He was finally able to open his eyes and look around. This new ship seemed more like a yacht, similar to the Mantis. It was, however, much much bigger. He looked at the humans that were manhandling him, unable to recognize either of them. He did notice that they wore the Haxion Brood crest, and then he realized that his chances of surviving this nightmare were now almost zero.

“Is this the Jedi?” a cool female voice asked. Cal raised his head to look at the green-haired woman. The woman was dressed in haphazardly assembled armor, her face half-covered by a large scar. She was a bounty hunter, like the others. She smiled, showing sharpened teeth. “Sit him here,” she ordered, pointing to a chair in the center of the grey, steely room.

Cal was thrown into the chair, his hands re-bound behind him, and more bindings wrapped around his arms and legs. He let his head hang limp, feeling the effects of his major blood-loss as well as hunger. He wasn’t quite sure how long he’d been in captivity.

“You look absolutely awful,” the woman cooed once the men had left. She placed a cold hand under Cal’s chin and forced him to look up at her. “My my aren’t we handsome though.”

Cal furrowed his brows. “And you are?” he asked sarcastically.

The woman laughed and dropped his chin. “Feisty, hmm? You don’t need my name, honey,” she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She ran a hand from the base of Cal’s neck where the collar was firmly attached to his hair, causing him to shiver. “You’ll make a lovely plaything, won’t you?” she murmured into his ear. “Much better than a pleasure droid, certainly.”

Cal chose not to respond. Her caresses made him feel sick inside and he seriously wanted it to end. Her words drove more fear into his chest, but he also didn’t quite understand what was in store for him.

“We just need to get you cleaned up for the client,” the woman continued, pressing a button on one of her wrist remotes. A 2-1B surgical droid entered the room, followed by a FX-7 medical droid. 

Cal was too weak to resist when the droids began working on the gash in his head and the other abrasions on him. The surgical droid also cleaned the blood from his face and hair. The antiseptic and stitches hurt and Cal cried out angrily through gritted teeth.

Finally the droids where done after hooking up an IV to Cal’s arm for fluids to sustain him. His head was spinning from the pain. “There, all better,” the woman said sweetly as the droids departed. “Now, be a good boy while we make our way to Ordo Eris for delivery. Should be another two standard hours or so.”

Cal squinted up at the woman.  _ Ordo Eris _ , he thought, trying to remember how he knew that name.

“I believe you’ve been there before,” the woman continued, adding a sharp chuckle. She traced the outline of Cal’s jaw with a sharp fingernail. “Sorc Tormo is just  _ DYYYING  _ to see you again. And then he’s going to personally deliver you to his best business partner in the galaxy; Achristo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww shit. The whump is strong with this one.
> 
> Ya'lls lovely comments keep me going. Thank you. :) Special shout out to Cheapbourbon for being an amazing listener.


	11. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WELL well well WELLLLL,” came a familiar voice. A rough hand grabbed Cal’s hair and forced him to look up. Sorc Tormo loomed over him, this time as himself instead of a holoprojection like their previous meeting. “Nothin’ to say, hmm? Loth-cat got your tongue? Well, we’ll see what you have to say when my good buddy Achristo gets here!”

Merrin grappled with anger and guilt during the two day trip back to Teth. She mainly kept to her quarters and would hardly eat. Cere and Greez tried to coax her every so often, but didn’t push it. They knew it was of no use.

Cal was on her mind constantly. She backpedaled through the last few weeks, wondering what they could have done differently. She knew she was torturing herself, but she had nothing else to occupy her time. She thought about when she first met Cal, how angry she had been at the Jedi for trespassing. Then how he came to her out of kindness, lowering his weapon and offering his name as a gesture of humanity.  _ He’s too good for me, _ Merrin thought sadly, allowing the memory to fade.  _ And now I may never see him again. _

Every so often a twinge in the force would remind Merrin of Cal’s predicament. It was like they were connected by an invisible string, and that Cal was pulling the string to let her know that he was still alive. She knew that in the hands of that monster he would be tortured and mishandled. Thinking about it caused her stomach to twist into knots and she felt herself starting to hyperventilate. She couldn’t fully remember what happened to her, but she could at least remember where Achristo’s hands would sometimes end up. The fear and loathing that comes with being treated in such a way is almost unbearable, and she still had physical pain in those parts of her body that were cruel reminders of her ordeal.

Several times she pleaded with her Sisters and Mother to help her feel calm and help her find Cal. After many hours of trying and failing, she finally had a breakthrough, though not how she expected. As she was chanting, practically begging, the voice of Mother quietly spoke to her.  _ My child, I cannot show you where the Jedi is. If I do, he will perish. You cannot help him yet. _

“MOTHER,” Merrin found herself shouting. She looked around her small room, wiping the sweat from her brow. She hadn’t heard Mother’s voice in so long, but she knew it as soon as she heard it. The answer both frustrated and comforted her.

The ship lurched, and Merrin realized they were finally landing on Teth. She waited until the engines ceased before she left her room. Cere was waiting for her in the living area.

“I know you need space, but we would like you to help us when you can. The man who kept in contact with Achristo about Cal is in custody and we will be interrogating him shortly,” Cere said. She left it at that and exited the ship, leaving Merrin standing near the couch with BD-1.

“I wish I understood you,” Merrin said to the small droid. BD-1 chirped up at her expectantly. “It would be nice to talk to somebody as non judgemental as Cal.” She motioned to the small droid, allowing him to perch on her back. She knew it was as much a comfort to him as it was to her.

The hidden base of the partisans was bustling with activity. Merrin chose to visit the medstaff before finding Cere. She felt so twisted up inside, she wondered if she was still ill or experiencing the effects of the serum.

“Hello, Merrin, welcome back,” a kind woman said upon her entering. She recognized her from her time on bedrest, but wasn’t sure of her name. 

“I have come to seek possible treatment,” Merrin said outright. 

“I heard what happened on Mon Cala,” the woman replied, standing from behind the reception desk. “But from what I understood, there were no injuries. Is it your previous injuries?”

“I do not know what I am experiencing,” Merrin admitted. “The pain is inside of me, but also on the surface. Like there’s a hole going straight through me but nothing shows.”

The woman regarded her for a moment. “I see. When did this pain start? Was it while you were here with us while recovering?”

Merrin shook her head. “It started after being on Mon Cala.”

“Ah, so after you lost your friend again,” the woman said with a smile. “My dear, you are mourning. You’re confused, scared, unsure. These emotions can cause physical pain. What you endured on Ylesia, what you lost on Mon Cala, it’s all relative.”

“I have lost before,” Merrin protested. “I lost all of my sisters when I was young. That pain felt different than this.”

“That young man was here as frequently as he was able while you were recovering. Could it be that you feel an incredible connection to him that you don’t quite realize?” the woman asked gently. She seemed to know more than she was letting on.

Merrin avoided her gaze. “I have considered this.”

The woman sighed and approached Merrin, taking each of her hands in her own. “The pain, unfortunately, won’t cease until all is right in your world. Until then, you must learn how to allow yourself to feel the pain, and then allow yourself to find ways to cope.”

Merrin felt herself wanting to cry, but she held it in. “Thank you I… feel a little better about it I think…”

“You may not be a partisan, Merrin, but you are still welcome to come here any time and just talk. Health is not all physical,” the woman said. She released Merrin’s hands and looked into her eyes sternly. “And what happened to  _ you  _ is not something you should gloss over, either.”

Merrin nodded, then turned on her heel and left the medical facility. She needed to find Cere, but she also needed to cry.

Cere, Saw, and other freedom fighters were gathered in a small alcove away from the rest of the bustling base. A lone man sat in the center of the room, binders on his wrists. He looked young, maybe only a few years older than Merrin. She regarded him with curiosity and indignation.

“You missed the party,” Saw said when he noticed Merrin. “We got as much as we likely will from this traitor.”

Merrin nodded and looked to Cere, who raised an eyebrow at Saw. “We have a lot of work to do with the information we gained today,” Cere said after a moment. She motioned for Merrin to follow her out of the alcove.

“What do we know?” Merrin asked cautiously.

Cere was silent for a moment while they walked. “We may know where he was initially taken, but the chances of him being there still are slim. From there we have a web to unweave on possible locations and motivations. We have another problem as well,” Cere said quietly. She stopped and looked at Merrin, her eyes full of unease. “They’re going to come after you, too.”

\---

The journey to Ordo Eris was taking some time. Eventually Cal was moved to an actual cell, his hands unbound. However, when he tried to reach out with the force in any way, a painful electric shock was administered via the collar. He figured out pretty quickly that he was being watched closely, so he waited. He was finally fed, and also offered a blanket. Though he was stubborn, he also knew he was useless to himself if he didn’t have anything in his stomach. 

Cal attempted meditation, at least in a way that wasn’t noticed by his captors, but failed. Each time he tried to focus his energy he instead was plagued by flashbacks. They varied from his time as a padawan, his time on Bracca, and his dealings in the last months. He relived the death of Prauf, his only friend on Bracca. He watched his Master die in front of him after gifting him his lightsaber. He was so sure he had moved on from these past traumas, but something inside of him was bringing the negative feelings back to the surface.

_ It could be the toxin _ , Cal thought, running a hand through his hair. He felt the large gash near his temple that had been stitched up. It still ached, especially when he touched it.  _ Even the force feels different whenever I reach out. _

Thankfully, the one thing that felt the same was his connection to Merrin. As he waited in his cell, he would gently reach out to feel something from her, and also offer her assurance that he was still there and thinking of her. He didn’t know if she had the same experience he did or if she was prompted by his attempts, but he wanted to try anyway.

Lethargy was a constant nagging. Cal refused to allow himself to sleep for fear of being roughed up. Even if he wanted to sleep, his mind wouldn’t allow it.

After what felt like endless hours, the ship shuddered to a halt. A guard approached Cal’s cell. “Come with me, whelp.”

“Not the first time I’ve been called that,” Cal mumbled tiredly as he stood. His legs were still wobbly and unstable but he managed to stumble over to the man. He bound Cal’s wrists behind him and forced him forward.

Ordo Eris was just as he remembered; horrible. The air was stale and cold, causing Cal to shiver slightly. He dropped his head down, exhaustion threatening to overtake him.

“WELL well well WELLLLL,” came a familiar voice. A rough hand grabbed Cal’s hair and forced him to look up. Sorc Tormo loomed over him, this time as himself instead of a holoprojection like their previous meeting. “Nothin’ to say, hmm? Loth-cat got your tongue? Well, we’ll see what you have to say when my good buddy Achristo gets here!”

Cal just stared at him, anger rising. He knew what was coming next. 

As if on cue, the hatch door to his left opened and Achristo strode into the room. Cal noticed he had a bionic leg. That soldier must have hit something important when he shot at him on Ylesia. The thought made him smirk.

“Oh, jovial are we?” Sorc Tormo shouted, noticing Cal's slight smile. He motioned to his guards and a large electric baton was jammed into Cal’s stomach.

“GAAAUUUGHHHH!!” Cal fell to the ground, his shoulder making contact with the hard stone. He reeled from the shock.

“Stop, he is my prize, not yours,” Achristo said sternly, striding over. Cal was hyperventilating, spots appearing in front of his eyes. The chiss bent down and put a hand under Cal’s head, looking into his eyes. “Take him to my ship,” Achristo instructed to his men. 

Cal barely aware as he was lifted from the ground. “You have your payment,” he heard Achristo growl to Sorc Tormo. “I trust you will contact me as soon as you have the nightsister in your custody.”

“Of coooourse!” the crime-boss sang in reply. “Should be any time now!”

Cal was soon out of earshot, and Achristo’s ship coming into view. It was a light cruiser, small enough for a single pilot, large enough for living quarters. Cal was brought onboard and dumped unceremoniously onto an examination table. His wrists were unbound and he was instead strapped to the table by his legs and arms. He was able to get his breathing under control, but the pain from the baton remained. 

Achristo stepped into the ship, then sent one of his men to begin the takeoff sequence. He approached Cal, a look of satisfaction on his face.

“Glad we could meet again, young Jedi,” he said with a grin. “One should never assume their enemy is dead unless they do the killing themselves.”

Cal glared at the chiss. “And then what? Hide out like a coward with my contingency plan?” he said angrily.

Achristo laughed. “Very good! Yes I have friends in low places, and of course my escape from Ylesia meant calling on them for support. I also keep a stash of residences on other planets, just in case.” He put his face closer to Cal’s. “I knew when I first had my hands on you that I wanted to do more to you. More with your force powers. Not just suppression, but harnessing, controlling.”

Cal shuddered. Achristo’s sick satisfaction of his capture was unnerving. His predatory language made Cal feel less like a person and more like a pet. 

“I do wonder, how did you manage to survive the purge? You can’t even get away from me,” Achristo cooed. 

“Right place right time I suppose,” Cal retorted. 

The chiss smiled disturbingly. “Well, it’s wonderful for me and my… inquisitive mind. Jedi are so far and few now. I wanted to do more to your witch friend, too. She should be joining us shortly.”

Cal wanted to shout. He wanted to rip himself from the bindings and go for Achristo’s throat. “You keep your hands off of her,” he growled.

Achristo laughed. “Are you going to protect her? Like you did before? She had a wonderful time with me. A beautiful specimen with unique powers. She practically melted under my touch,” he said as though recalling a fond memory. He looked back into Cal’s eyes, savoring the fury that radiated from the Jedi. “You kept something from me last time we were together. Your psychometry will be especially fun to poke and prod at. Now, relax,” Achristo added, producing a hypo-syringe full of black viscous liquid. “And let’s get this process started once more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can and will dance around some topics in this story instead of outright saying what happened. 
> 
> In other news, things look kinda bleak at this point huh?


	12. A Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cere pulled Merrin into an unexpected hug. Merrin stiffened at first, but the physical contact calmed her and she hugged her friend back gratefully.
> 
> “Whatever we need to do, we will do it,” Cere said when they pulled back from each other. She kept a firm grip on Merrin’s shoulders. “Greez is already getting the ship started up. We are going back to Takodana to see what we can find out about the first encounter.” 

Cal was stabbed in the neck with the hypo-syringe. As the serum was reintroduced to his blood, he began to convulse. He fought the pain as best he could, but with his resolve already as broken as it was, it didn’t take long for his body to give in and force him to relax. The toxin moved it’s way through his bloodstream, numbing most of his senses and causing his eyes to roll back slightly.

“No actual experiments yet,” Achristo purred, placing a hand on Cal’s red hair. The touch caused him to shiver. “But we need you a bit more under control so that you can’t escape.”

Cal’s lips felt numb, but he still managed a small laugh. The only reason this was all comical to him was that he’d lost hope of escaping the minute he’d been presented to Sorc Tormo. He tried in vain to fight to stay awake. Achristo had hinted that they still had a day or so to get to their destination, and Cal was once again afraid of what would happen to him without his knowledge. Still, the thought of sleep was enticing, and eventually his eyelids drooped shut.

\---

“We’re leaving Teth,” Cere told Merrin as they boarded The Mantis. “It’s too dangerous for you to be here. The partisans will continue to interrogate their colleague and also investigate where Cal may be. In the meantime, we will check on as many leads as we can.”

Merrin punched the wall of the ship. “I shouldn’t have to run,” she said angrily. “I can protect myself.”

Cere rounded on her. “This isn’t a black and white issue, we are talking about a crazed scientist who is also a chiss. He’s wealthy, powerful, and apparently hard to kill. We can’t take needless risks. We… I... can’t lose you both.”

Merrin looked at the floor awkwardly. “I’m sorry, Cere. I’m just… I’m sorry.”

Cere pulled Merrin into an unexpected hug. Merrin stiffened at first, but the physical contact calmed her and she hugged her friend back gratefully.

“Whatever we need to do, we will do it,” Cere said when they pulled back from each other. She kept a firm grip on Merrin’s shoulders. “Greez is already getting the ship started up. We are going back to Takodana to see what we can find out about the first encounter.” 

“Do we have any leads yet about who Achristo is working with?” Merrin asked. “He’s obviously not the one that took Cal, he had to have help.”

“We know he is working with bounty hunters, thanks to that traitor. He revealed as much as he could. The problem is, there are several factions of bounty hunters and it’s going to be difficult to narrow things down. There’s a contact on Takodana who is what you could call an expert in these things,” Cere replied, moving to the front of the ship. Merrin followed.

“Can you trust this contact?” Merrin asked.

Greez finished the pre-flight calculations. He turned to the two ladies. “Listen, Maz doesn’t care about your politics as long as you pay your tab and don’t start any fights,” he said with a smirk. “She’s hundreds of years old, but you’d never know.”

Cere nodded. “She is a friend to Jedi, even after the purge. We can trust her.”

Merrin took the seat next to Greez. Cere seated herself behind her. “Is she located near where we had stopped for supplies those weeks before?” Merrin asked.

“Close enough. She hears all of the gossip, all of the goings-ons on the whole planet,” Greez replied as he started up the engines. 

“Now for the bad news. Takodana is on the complete other side of the galaxy from here. It’ll take about six standard days to get there,” Cere said with a look of disdain. “We are going to attempt to reach out to her before we arrive, but we need to be closer before we can do that safely.”

Merrin helped get the ship into hyperspace, then retreated to her quarters. BD-1 followed cautiously behind. When she entered her room, she turned and motioned to the droid. BD happily followed and perched himself on the end of Merrin’s bed.

Merrin sat cross-legged in her small room. She hadn’t told Cere about her attempts to use Magick to find Cal. She doubted her own abilities, and didn’t feel like explaining things to Cere. They were both force users, but their methods were so different. She still didn’t understand how the Jedi use it, but she felt like she wanted to learn someday. 

“Mother, please,” Merrin pleaded in her chants. “Sisters, I need you. I can’t do this alone.”

No answer came. Merrin pleaded again, her voice becoming more and more desperate. Her doubts kept growing, throwing her concentration. She finally gave up, letting out a sigh of indignation. She laid back onto her cot and stared at the ceiling, cursing under her breath.

\---

Cal was unable to stand on his own by the time they arrived at Achristo’s residence. He had no idea what planet he was on, but it had a tropical climate with lots of vegetation and wildlife. Two cerean males half-carried Cal off the ship and into a small building, partially hidden by trees. He tried to look around, however his head was spinning from the drugs he’d been injected with and opening his eyes made him sick.

“Take him to the third level down below,” Achristo instructed. “Since he’s our only resident so far, he can have the largest room.”

Cal didn’t want to know what that meant, but he did figure that this place was larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. After a long lift ride they arrived at the correct floor and Cal was brought to a large cell with a laser gate. The gate was turned off and he was forced through the door. He fell forward onto his stomach, too weak to get back up. He felt his hands being bound behind him again, then the two cerean left after reactivating the gate. 

The room was cold and unbearably quiet, save for the crackle of the lasers keeping him trapped. Cal fought unconsciousness for some time, the events of his recent kidnapping replaying themselves over and over in his mind. He finally found enough strength to roll over onto his side and look around. The cell was dark save for two small glowing lights in two corners of the room. There was a cot on one side, and nothing else. He didn’t move to the bed, opting for the floor since he was already there anyway. 

_ Some Jedi, _ Cal thought indignantly, attempting to stretch his arms behind him.  _ Cere tried to knight me, but what good does that do? Now I’m just somebody’s pet. _

He’d been poked, prodded, humiliated, manhandled, and slandered in the last few days. His resolve to save himself was diminishing, and his hope was almost gone. Pain was radiating all throughout his body and he felt uncomfortable in his own skin. After what he had already suffered between the bounty hunters and Achristo, he hated to think about what may have been done to Merrin when she was in captivity.

A shadow passed over Cal from the doorway. He looked over and saw the large ominous silhouette of Achristo. “Comfortable?” he asked.

Cal didn’t answer. He knew if he spewed venom toward his captor he’d be shocked by the collar in an instant. 

“You’ll find I am a gracious host, even after what you and your witch did to me,” Achristo continued, motioning to his bionic leg. “If you cooperate, I will make sure you do not fall into the hands of the Empire. After all, they would only kill you, and what a waste that would be.” He turned to leave. “Make sure you try to rest. Tomorrow is when the real fun will begin.”

Cal waited for the sound of footsteps to disappear before he moved. He managed to get up onto his knees, though the world was spinning any time he opened his eyes. He focused, reaching out with the force seeking comfort.

A sharp pain invaded Cal’s mind, sending him back to the ground. He writhed, trying not to utter a sound. He felt a strong grip inside of him, threatening to tear him apart. His hands and feet felt numb and he was drenched with sweat. He wanted to beg for death.

_ I wouldn’t try that again _ , came a voice in the back of Cal’s mind as he shook on the ground.  _ Remember, you’re mine now, even in the Force. _

\---

Merrin was in her quarters when the pain overtook her. She fell to her hands and knees, doing her best not to vomit. Her shoulders shook and she cried out, burying her face in her hands.

“Merrin! What’s wrong?” Cere had rushed to her room and was kneeling beside her.

“S-somthing… happened to Cal,” Merrin said between sobs. “I… I felt it… it was horrible. He’s… s-suffering.” She was full-blown crying now. Cere sat next to Merrin and gathered her in her arms, attempting to comfort the struggling nightsister.

“Suffering how?” Cere asked softly.

Merrin shuddered. “I… I don’t know, but the pain is… beyond physical. He’s being attacked through the force.”

Cere sighed angrily. She put a hand on Merrin’s head, shushing her. “Achristo knows what will hurt the most. He had Cal once and must have learned enough,” she said quietly. “It’s going to hurt you, a lot. Let yourself hurt, we’ll get through this.”

  
Merrin buried her face into Cere’s shoulder. “It’s... unbearable,” she muttered between sobs. 

“Because you care so deeply for him, I know,” Cere finished for her. “Whether you wanted it or not, you and Cal have a connection that will never be severed.”

“What if he does... to Cal... what he did to me?” Merrin took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. 

Cere rubbed Merrin’s back. “I know, I know, he’s a sick cruel man. I wish I had all the answers for you,” she said gently.

The remainder of the journey to Takodana was uneventful, save for a few more horrible twinges that Merrin had to endure. She felt weak, almost feverish, by the time they landed on the lush planet. They had been unable to reach Maz via transmission, so they had to wait.

Maz operated out of a large castle on the edge of a pristine lake. Merrin and Cere opted to meet with Maz. Greez stayed on the ship. “She doesn’t want to see me again I… owe her some money,” he said with a small chuckle. Neither Merrin nor Cere was amused. BD-1 stayed with Greez to “keep an eye on him” as Cere had said.

The planet was a little more familiar to Merrin now. The memory of Cal’s abduction from Takodana was still fresh, and kept her on her toes at all times. It was midday and the air was warm and inviting.

A large statue greeted the pair as they walked along the steps to the castle entrance. Inside they found a bustling cantina with all sorts of creatures and peoples. Twangy music played in the background, and a large fire pit crackled warmly in the center of the room.

“Come, let’s find Maz,” Cere said under her breath. Merrin followed her around the edge of the large room, trying not to stare at the different beings who were already staring at her.

“Ah Cere! What brings you here?” an animated voice sang out. 

Merrin looked down and was amazed at how small Maz actually was. Cere had told her she was hundreds of years old, but she never would have guessed. She small orangey humanoid, and Merrin honestly couldn’t tell what her species actually was. 

“And who is this young lady?” Maz added, reaching out and taking one of Merrin’s hands.

“This is my good friend Merrin,” Cere responded warmly. “We’re here for some help, if you have the time.”

Maz nodded. “Of course, of course, let’s retire to one of the spare rooms,” Maz said, already leading them away from prying eyes.

Merrin soon discovered that the room she was referring to actually meant closet, but it was still considerably quieter than it would have been amongst the other people.

“I’ve heard rumblings,” Maz said before Cere could begin. “What trouble have you gotten into this time?”

Cere shifted uncomfortably. “I know, my last visit with you was less than ideal but listen, a friend of ours was kidnapped by a chiss and we need intel on him. We can’t track him down. He was operating out of Ylesia but we destroyed his facility.”

Maz considered both of them for a moment. She then stared at Merrin, squinting. “A nightsister,” she said quietly. “I haven’t met one in a  _ very  _ long time.”

“How do you know?” Merrin asked.

“I have been to Dathomir a few times. Met many types of peoples there, including yours. I did not think there were any left,” Maz replied sincerely.

“I am the last,” Merrin said sadly. “I travel with Cere now, and our other friends.”

“That is good. One should never be alone,” Maz replied. She turned back to Cere. “This chiss you speak of, what is his name?”

“Achristo,” Cere responded.

If Maz was surprised, she didn’t show it. “How did you get tangled up with that barbarian?” she asked, tutting them.

“When we were here last, a few weeks ago, our friend… a Jedi… was captured on behalf of Achristo due to his force abilities. We didn’t know this man until after these dealings. We thought we had killed him, had gotten away, but we were wrong. Now the Jedi is in his hands again, and we have no leads on what happened to him.”

Maz looked between the two women again, reading their faces. “Another survivor of the purge?” she asked.

Merrin nodded. “He is young, he was spared due to his master’s sacrifice and was in hiding until Cere found him.”

Maz furrowed her brow thoughtfully. “Achristo has many allies in the underworld. He aligned himself with no side during the Clone War, instead playing favorites on both. He visited here often. It wasn’t until too late that I discovered his true nature. Many of my customers fell victim to his... trafficking,” Maz uttered each word as though she was deep in thought. “From what I recall, hiis largest business partner is the Haxion Brood.”

Cere was visibly shaken. Merrin peered at her questioningly. Cere avoided her gaze as she spoke. “Cal was taken by the Haxion Brood several months back during our search for the Holocron. They tried to put him through a deathmatch in their arena, fighting monsters and bounty hunters. We found him in time, but the ordeal was… unpleasant. It could have ended up much much worse.”

“He did not tell me about this,” Merrin said quietly. “Is this… bounty hunters?”

“More like a large crime syndicate,” Maz said ruefully. “They operate out of an asteroid, very difficult to track down. They use bounty hunters, or bounty hunter-types to get their victims.”

“Then we go to them and find the information that we need,” Merrin said with resolve. She stood. “That has to be who he used to get Cal.”

“They will be trying to track you down, Merrin,” Cere said. “If they are the ones that took Cal, they will be looking for you, too. Achristo wants you back.”

“Let them think they have me. I will make them regret working with that disgusting creature,” Merrin spat. 

“You won’t have to look far,” Maz muttered. “Two Brood members were here earlier, just before you arrived. Likely they will stage an ambush when you try to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys are so invested. Love it love it.   
Sorry for the slow burn, but you gotta get those feels in there!


	13. Ever Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toxin had an immediate effect. Cal threw his head back, the pain enveloping his head and chest as the serum moved through his blood. His eyes clouded over, the pain exceeding any other dose he’d experienced before. He could hear Nia speaking but couldn’t make out any of the words. He stopped trying to focus let his head hang limp, allowing his body to fully absorb the substance.
> 
> “Good boy,” he heard Nia say in his ear. She caressed his face for a moment, the touch causing him to shudder. “See you in a few hours.”

“I would recommend the roof,” Maz said. “There are stairs down the south passage. You should see them when you enter the hallway.”

Cere grabbed her commlink. “Greez, we have a situation.”

“What? You guys already found trouble?” Greez replied hastily.

“Trouble found us, or at least followed us. The Haxion Brood is here at the castle waiting for us to exit. I need you to bring the ship closer to the castle so we can make a quick escape from the roof.”

They could hear Greez audibly sigh. “On my way. Be ready in three.”

Cere pocketed the comm and looked to Maz. “I’m sorry, this is more than you bargained for.”

Maz shook her head. “Trouble always finds me here, and I always come out on top. We just need to get you out of here safely. Come, this room only has one door, no alternatives. I will exit first.” She straightened herself. “Are you ready to fight?”

Cere pulled her blaster from her hip. Merrin, weaponless, nodded. She was confident in her magick and fighting. If she had to, she could vanish and surprise the enemy. 

“Maz, as soon as you’re out of the room, I want you to get out of the line of fire. You shouldn’t have to be caught up in this,” Cere said urgently.

“Everything is my business, my dear. Please just make sure my castle is still standing when you leave,” Maz said with a wink. She motioned for them to be quiet as she opened the sliding door of the room. She stepped outside, then dove for cover. “Run!” she shouted behind her.

Merrin dove into the hallway and faced the adversaries. One was a bounty hunter, a humanoid. The other was a droid of some kind, big and menacing. Merrin chanted then threw green balls of energy at the droid to disable it. The act of calling on the force made her chest sting, reminding her that she still hadn’t fully healed from the poison she’d been subjected to. Still, she carried on.

Cere entered the fight, blaster raised. She hit the droid in the legs, sending it tumbling down. The hunter dove out of range of her blaster and threw a shock grenade at them. Merrin kicked it away just in time. The droid managed to raise a wrist and started spewing flames at the women. 

“Cere, run! Stairs!” Merrin pointed, Cere followed. The two of them made for the spiral staircase nearby, the heat from the flamethrower following them closely. The second floor had a third bounty hunger waiting for them, but Merrin was ready. “Huarik galesi umas tres umag loster kiene tros jesi adun!” she shouted. She dove for the man and touched her glowing green hands to his chest. The man was thrown backward in a flash of light. He landed in a heap against the wall. Merrin brought her hands to her chest, waiting for the burning feeling to ebb.

Cere was blasting down the stairs, keeping the other hunter and the droid at bay. Merrin pulled Cere aside and chant once more. “Huarik galesi umas tres umag loster kiene tros jesi adun!” she threw two large balls of light at the climbing enemy. Both were knocked back, and the women took the advantage to head to the roof.

The Mantis was waiting, ramp extended. Cere jumped, then turned and offered a hand to Merrin. The nightsister looked over her shoulder briefly before diving for the ship. Both women scrambled onboard, then turned to see a small fighter coming at them from above.

“Greez! We have another problem!” Cere shouted as she hit the panel to close the door. She and Merrin rushed to the cockpit.

“We don’t have enough firepower to blast our way out,” Greez said breathlessly, his four arms working quickly. The ship rocked from blasts, but the shields held up.

“Let me,” Merrin said. She sat and held out her arms, chanting the spell to mask their escape as she had done on Nur. The ship lurched, then they were no longer being fired on. Greez maneuvered the ship out of the atmosphere and into open space. Once they were hyperspace bound, Merrin dropped her hands and slumped back in her seat. 

Cere put a hand on Merrin’s shoulder. “You’re very gifted,” she said with a smile. “Now, go rest. We have some time before we make it to our next destination.”

Merrin heaved herself back to her feet and stumbled to her quarters. BD-1 followed happily behind and resumed his position at the foot of her bed. She smiled at the plucky droid and laid down near him, willing her breathing to slow and for the pain in her chest and hands to dim.

\---

When Cal woke he was suspended in a containment field, surrounded by a blue force of energy. It was more comfortable than being stuck laying on a table, except he also had IV lines coming out of him that weren't there before. His hands where now bound in front of him instead of behind. He looked around warily and found he was in a large sterilized room full of devices and large machines. He looked down and realized he’d once again been stripped down to his trousers and black under-tunic. He couldn’t help but sigh irritably. He did notice he felt better than he had in days and wondered what had been done to him while he had been unconscious.

A door opened behind Cal but he was unable to turn to see who had entered. “Ah, you’re awake,” came an unfamiliar female voice. The woman walked around until Cal could see her clearly. She was human, dressed in slacks and a long white coat. “I’m Nia Shir’don,” she said sweetly.

“Cal Kestis,” Cal replied curtly. “Nice to meet you.”

Nia smiled slyly. “You’re a terrible liar, mister Kestis, but that may make things more fun. Now, how are you feeling?”

Cal raised an eyebrow. “Fine?” he answered. “Thanks?”

“How about that lightsaber injury you’ve got on your chest?” Nia asked, looking at Cal expectantly.

“Ah, you saw that… somehow…” Cal felt his face turning red. 

Nia nodded. “We did a full examination while you were out, we want to be certain you are healthy enough for adequate testing,” she replied with a hint of sincerity. “Achristo is insistent you survive the entire process.”

Cal closed his eyes, unsure how to respond. He felt sick, wondering what the ‘examination’ had entailed. “I… the lightsaber wound is a few weeks old and... still causes me pain,” he said finally.

  
“Ah, curious,” Nia responded, frantically typing on her datapad. “Was this an accidental injury or combat?”

“Combat,” Cal replied. He saw no use in avoiding her questions. He was the one floating helplessly in an energy field.

“Hmm I see. What kind of opponent? A force user?” Nia was still typing furiously on her datapad.

Cal searched for the words. “It was… I think it was a Sith,” he said finally. “He used my own lightsaber against me.”

Nia looked up at him, her eyes giving a small indication of surprise. “I see, I see,” was all she said. She paced the room, occasionally disappearing out of Cal’s line of vision. “Well, we will keep an eye on that during the proceedings. If it is still causing pain, it could be force related, and that would simply be  _ fascinating _ .”

Cal shifted uncomfortably. Now that he was actively thinking about the wound he could feel it throbbing. The pain was dull, but there. “Am I… going to be stuck here… forever?” Cal asked carefully.

The excited scientist turned to Cal. “Probably,” was all she said. She turned her attention back to her instruments. 

Cal wanted to scream. This was no life to live. He already felt like a shell of himself, unable to use the force without pain and suffering, his resolve to escape completely gone. He tried not to give up hope, but even he didn’t know where he was, how could somebody that wanted to find him actually locate him?

“Alright, time for another dose of IL-6,” Nia said, snapping Cal out of his thoughts.

“What?” Cal asked, watching her produce a hypo-syringe. 

“We’ve run another synthesis of the serum based on your previous reactions,” Nia said excitedly. “Not that you  _ need  _ to know that. In a few hours we will be studying its effects and how it coincides with your psychometry.” She plunged the needle into Cal’s neck, causing him to cry out. “Achristo will join us soon,” she added as she removed the syringe.

The toxin had an immediate effect. Cal threw his head back, the pain enveloping his head and chest as the serum moved through his blood. His eyes clouded over, the pain exceeding any other dose he’d experienced before. He could hear Nia speaking but couldn’t make out any of the words. He stopped trying to focus let his head hang limp, allowing his body to fully absorb the substance.

“Good boy,” he heard Nia say in his ear. She caressed his face for a moment, the touch causing him to shudder. “See you in a few hours.”

\---

Merrin’s rest was plagued by nightmares. She could see Cal and see the cell where he was being kept, how dark and stale it was. She had no indication of planet or even system where he was, all she could do was watch helplessly as he lay on the ground, his hands bound behind him. He was barely there, his eyes half open and sunken.

The nightmare shifted and Cal was on an examination table in an unknown facility, a faceless person removing his outer clothing and stabbing him with tubes and needles. He was unconscious, but it still hurt him and he twitched with every touch. Merrin tried to look away but couldn’t.

Merrin finally shook herself awake, her heart pounding. BD-1 was on her lap, beeping questioningly.

“I’m okay, beedee,” Merrin said quietly, wiping her eyes. She sat up slowly, trying to shake the images from her mind. She missed Cal dearly. She tried not to think about what she wanted when they finally reunited. She was afraid that if she thought that far ahead, she’d be even more disappointed if things didn’t work out. Still, her largest desire was simply to hold him and be held by him, to feel him there and know they were back together and safe. 

“Saw and some of his men are going to meet us in a rendezvous point just outside of Ordo Eris,” Cere said as she helped Greez navigate. Merrin had reappeared in the cockpit after resting for a few hours, BD-1 riding on her back again.

“What is the plan once we are at this… asteroid,” Merrin asked, still unsure where they were actually going.

Cere turned to Merrin. “I know using the force still causes you a great deal of pain, but I believe this is the only way we will get to Sorc Tormo,” she said cautiously. “You can still turn yourself invisible, right?”

Merrin nodded. “That is one of the easier spells,” she said. “How would I get to the stronghold?”

“Well, we don’t have escape pods anymore unfortunately, and the Haxion Brood is familiar with The Mantis. Saw will meet us on Socorro, which is near Ordo Eris, and you’ll board their ship. Then they will take you to the asteroid and enter their docking station looking to refuel. You’ll sneak off-board and navigate the area until you find who are looking for.”

Merrin was skeptical. “When I find him, what then?”

“We are still working that out. A few things could happen. Saw and his men could storm the area, but the risk of losing men is pretty high. We could bomb the area like we did on Ylesia to make a distraction, but once again there are many risks.” Cere sighed. “We’ll figure it out.”

“I… could take him myself,” Merrin said thoughtfully. “If you give me binders, I can conceal and confound him temporarily and force him back onto Saw’s ship. That way we can interrogate him without him being able to call for help. He shouldn’t be too heavy, right?”

Cere was thoughtful. “Well I can appreciate your resolve. Will you be able to hold enough concentration to keep the spell working?” she asked.

Merrin nodded. “Yes, even with the pain it will be worth it and will produce the least amount of casualties. I believe I can do it.” She drew her hands into fists, recalling her nightmares she’d just had. 

“Hang on, we’re coming in on Socorro. They’ve found a secluded spot where we can make the exchange,” Greez said, reaching for several controls. 

“After you have the target, we will meet back here on Socorro. Greez and I will keep the Mantis here. We’ll hold Sorc Tormo as long as we can and get the information we need, then return him to his stronghold without a scratch,” Cere said as Merrin made to disembark. 

“I’d rather punch him a few times,” Merrin admitted as she took BD-1 from her back and placed him on the holotable. 

“Not this time,” Cere said with a slight smile. “Save it for Achristo.” 

Socorro is a desert planet with little to no vegetation save for the habited areas. Merrin exited the Mantis quickly and entered the freighter that Saw had brought. It was filled with supplies to look as though they were making a delivery run and not some sort of heist. She situated herself on one of the crates and waited for the ship to resume its journey.

Merrin chose not to talk with the soldiers that were part of the partisans group. She had very little experience socializing, and her thoughts were instead far away. She wondered if Cal was okay. She hadn’t felt anything from him except for those nightmares, which she thought might be fueled by her own fears. She recalled the serum’s effects on a force user, and hoped that the only reason she felt no connection was that he simply couldn’t reach out without consequence.

“We’re coming up on the target, get ready to infiltrate,” Saw said as he approached Merrin. She nodded and stood, waiting for them to touch down before beginning her spell. She took a deep breath, ready for the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop won't stop wriiiiting.  
We'll find out where Cal is soon, I promise!


	14. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was alone. Cal sat up and looked around the depressing room. He then looked down at his hands, cursing his psychometry and all of his other force-abilities. If he’d been like any other normal person, this wouldn’t be happening to him.

The more Cal was subjected to the serum, the less control of himself he felt. Achristo was reconfirming his desire for full domination of Cal’s mind and his force abilities, but was also interested to see what else was affected by the drugs. He kept Cal suspended in the energy field, helpless. 

The worst test that Cal endured was when they pressed objects into his bare hands, objects that they knew would elicit some sort of force echo. The first object was a DC-17 hand blaster, commonly used by arc troopers during the clone wars. 

Cal’s psychometry responses usually varied between small echos of memories to massive mind-numbing emotional responses. He was untrained in how to handle these echos still, so when the blaster was placed in his hands, he not only felt a wave of memories from its user but also every bit of pain that clone had felt while the blaster was in his use. The response caused Cal to scream, trying to let the object go, but Achristo held it firmly in his grasp, watching the response of the young Jedi. His already clouded eyes were getting red and irritated, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to beg Achristo for mercy, but the rational part of his brain still stopped him from doing so.

  
Finally the blaster was removed from his hands. He hung in the energy bindings, panting. His head ached and his hands felt like they were burning. “Elevated heart-rate, as we expected” he heard Achristo say. “More physical pain than a regular Sense Echo.”

“He still resisted,” Achristo said, holding Cal’s chin up. Cal’s eyes remained closed, his shoulders still heaving from his panting. “I felt it. He’s still able to consciously control part of his emotions.”

“Shall we up the dose?” Nia asked.

“Not yet,” Achristo said, placing the blaster on a nearby tray. “Perhaps tomorrow. I’d like to resynthesize this batch and see if there’s something we’re missing. Make sure to get more blood from him after this.”

“Should we try with the lightsaber?” Nia’s voice was low and calculated, but Cal still heard it. He tensed, wondering where they had managed to find a lightsaber.

“I believe we have time for one more test,” Achristo responded. 

Cal closed his eyes tighter and swallowed hard. He tried to pull back but an electric shock from the slaver collar on his neck forced him to cease struggling. “Now now, none of that,” Achristo said. “You’re not going anywhere.”

The cool metal of the lightsaber was placed into Cal’s bound hands. Instantly his mind was filled with terror as he relived the last moments of the Jedi that had wielded the weapon. He saw clone troopers cornering the helpless Jedi and they began to gun them down. 

The scream that accompanied Cal’s panic was almost inhuman. He felt like his face was on fire, his jaw threatening to fall off completely as he yelled. Soon he ran out of breath and his head slumped forward. His hands still held the saber, but he was barely conscious.

“Fascinating,” Nia murmured. 

“That’s enough,” Achristo said, removing the saber from Cal’s slack hands. He heard Achristo talking with somebody quietly, then he heard a fist smack a table. “Well, it seems your witch managed to escape Sorc Tormo’s bounty hunters,” Achristo growled into Cal’s ear. He then grabbed him by the hair and made him look up. “LOOK at me when I’m speaking to you.”

Cal opened his murky eyes, trying to look in the direction of the blue skinned chiss. “Very good,” Achristo purred. He let go of Cal’s head and started to leave the room. “Nia, get six vials of blood,” he added as he left.

Cal’s shoulders shook with sobs. His mind was full of static while he tried to comprehend what he had seen. His own memories kept mixing with the horror he had just witnessed. Finally his adrenaline ran out and he was consumed by darkness.

\---

The spell Merrin uses to make herself appear to be invisible is one she doesn’t have to utter. As soon as the hatch door for the ship opened, she was nowhere to be found. She silently ran along corridors, searching for the man Sorc Tormo. Cere had given her a good description, and Greez had managed to find a small holoprojection from the independent news channels.

The entire facility was musty and almost suffocating. Merrin found different cells with different creatures, as well as the main fighting arena. From what Cere had told her, this was where Cal had fought for his life. She looked around the large enclosure, noticing blood stains and large scratches in the ground. 

Rounding a corner, Merrin came face to face with a bounty hunter. She froze, hoping he hadn’t noticed a change in the wind. 

“N-no!” Merrin uttered, suppressing a scream. She was already in pain from using her magick, but now an even bigger torment was enveloping her. She found herself shaking, feeling pain like she’d only felt once before. _ Cal _.

The bounty hunter had stopped and was looking around quizzically. Merrin remained invisible, quietly suffering until the pain subsided. She hurried away from the man until she was out of sight. When nobody was around her, she let go. She reappeared and fell to her knees, silent sobs bubbling up her throat. Cal was being tortured again, and she felt all of it. She sat in the darkness for a moment, waiting for the pain to pass. Just as it began to ebb, a fresh wave of suffering washed over her as though she was being stabbed repeatedly. It took all of her mental energy to not scream.

Finally it was over. Merrin’s head was pounding and her heart was racing, but she knew she was running out of time. She gathered her wits and made herself invisible once more, resuming her search. 

In a stroke of luck, Merrin found who she was looking for. Sorc Tormo was in his extravagantly decorated office, having himself a drink of something toxic looking. He was also alone. She crept up behind the unsuspecting crimelord and placed a hand on his shoulder. “To nem heposr jdril vefi hu gesawre,” she whispered. The man went somewhat limp, his eyes glazed over. Merrin had complete control. She worked her magick until he was also invisible, then she hoisted him over her shoulders and began to run.

Merrin’s lungs screamed in agony. The beating she’d already taken was starting to take its toll. She finally made it back to the ship hangar where the partisan ship was finishing refueling. One of the men stood by the ramp. Merrin stopped and tapped his shoulder twice, indicating that she had returned with the prize. She then climbed the ramp into the freighter and dumped the confounded Sorc Tormo in between some crates.

“Many thanks,” she heard the pilot yell. “Here is your payment. We’ll be on our way!”

The plan had actually worked. Merrin slumped down onto the floor of the ship and caught her breath before sending a message to the Mantis.

The journey back to Socorro flew by quickly. Merrin found herself dozing against the wall. When they’d arrived, two soldiers offered to carry Sorc Tormo to the Mantis. Cere and Saw had a chair with bindings waiting in the entrance of the Mantis. Soon the crimelord was secured in the seat, and Merrin removed the confounding spell.

“WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE,” Sorc Tormo shouted at the top of his lungs. He began to struggle. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??”

Merrin wanted to slap him, but she refrained. Saw was tasked with the interrogation.

“You’re only here because you know something we want to know,” Saw began, standing in front of the captured man. “And you’re going to tell us what you want to know if you want to make it back to your precious lair alive.”

“YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN MEEE?” Sorc Tormo howled. He continued struggling against the bindings. 

Merrin finally stepped forward, allowing one of her hands to glow green. “Do you want to reconsider?” she asked threateningly.

The crimelord stopped moving and swallowed hard. “Th... the witch…” he muttered. He looked to Saw. “WHAT do you WANT,” he spat.

Saw raised an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact. “The Jedi you helped capture, where was he taken?” he asked.

Sorc Tormo burst out laughing. “You’re friends with the JEDI? Oh oh oh oh this is too good. He’s probably already DEAD.”

Cere had to pull Merrin backward before she lunged at the man. Saw held up ah and to Merrin, then turned back to Sorc Tormo. “Regardless, WHERE was he TAKEN?” the last word was spat right in the crimelord’s face.

“You don’t scare me,” Sorc Tormo shrieked. “My men will find me in no time!” 

“We’ve taken you to an entirely different planet and nobody noticed,” Saw said point-blank.

Sorc Tormo stopped smiling, then considered this new information for a moment. “If we’re bargaining, what do I get out of this?”

“Your LIFE,” Merrin growled from the corner of the living area.

“FAIR,” Sorc Tormo half laughed, half cried. “He was taken to Cerea, but I don’t know what PART of Cerea, okay? But it’s Cerea. NOW LET ME GO.”

“Hold on, we’re not quite through,” Saw said menacingly. “Are you sure you don’t know what part of the planet he is on?” He put his face mere inches from Sorc Tormo’s.

The captive man swallowed hard. “Just outside of Asphodar 3,” he said quickly. He looked at Saw expectantly.

“Wonderful,” Saw said, clapping his hands together making Sorc Tormo jump. “Alright, you get to go home! _ After _we rescue our cohort.”

Merrin helped Saw and another soldier drag Sorc Tormo, chair and all, back to the partisan’s ship. “We will call reinforcements to Socorro. It’s time we find our friend,” Saw said triumphantly. 

Merrin returned to the Mantis. “We have our lead,” she breathed excitedly. “We know where he is!”

“Cerea is almost two days from here,” Greez said from the holotable. “And Teth is a day away.”

“We need to wait for the other partisans before we make our move,” Cere said to Merrin. “They are also bringing more supplies, including weapons.”

“I don’t want to wait! We need to go now!” Merrin half-shouted. She threw her hands in the air. “Cal is suffering, I felt it again when I was searching for that slimeball. They have no regard for his life, they will kill him!”

“We’re as good as dead if we try to go as we are,” Cere reminded her flatly. “We can’t help Cal this way. Plus, if we choose to be reckless, then Achristo gets the other thing he wants, _ you _.”

Merrin knew that Cere was right, but she was still upset and stormed off to her quarters to cool off.

\---

> _ Apprentice, what are you doing? _
> 
> Cal searched the surrounding mist for his master, who’s voice had sounded cross.
> 
> _ You were trained for worse than this, why are you still stuck here like a helpless animal? _
> 
> The voice was growing louder, but Cal still couldn’t see anybody. Suddenly the large looming figure of Jaro Tapal was only an inch from him.
> 
> “Master!” Cal called out, stepping back. “I can’t do this alone!”
> 
> _ You will have to, padawan. Nobody is coming for you. _
> 
> Cal felt himself shaking. “No! They’ll come for me!” he shouted.
> 
> _ Are you worth coming for? _
> 
> Jaro Tapal put a hand on Cal’s shoulder and stared into his eyes.
> 
> _ Are you worth fighting for? _

Cal was lying on a cot in his cell when he finally gained consciousness. He stirred, eyes still closed. He moved his arms freely, noting that he was not being restrained. It felt good to stretch out. He decided to keep his eyes closed, focusing his breathing and taking time for an internal diagnostic. His neck ached from repeated needle stabs, and his limbs were somewhat numb from the toxin. The wound in his chest throbbed angrily, reminding him of its presence. 

He was alone. Cal sat up and looked around the depressing room. He then looked down at his hands, cursing his psychometry and all of his other force-abilities. If he’d been like any other normal person, this wouldn’t be happening to him.

_ You wouldn’t have met Cere, Greez, and Merrin either, _ he reminded himself. He sighed, grateful that he still had part of himself still. He laid back and rubbed his tired eyes. He felt weak, Achristo purposely starving him so that he didn’t even consider escape. Not that it would be of any use, any force use was immediately impeded by the chiss’s own mind tricks. The forced connection that he’d placed on Cal felt like a violation and made his skin crawl.

He thought of Merrin. The nightsister was his closest confidant and only person who fully understood what he went through when he was young. She never judged, and listened intently when that was all he needed. He missed his friends, but especially Merrin.

As he thought, his mind became more clear. He knew that Achristo could only do so much to him. As Cere had said, he was strong in the force, and the force seemed to be with him during this challenging time.

_ They’ll come for me, _ he thought, refusing to lose hope. _ They’ll find me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, that wasn't so bad, right?
> 
> I'm being a baby right now and being upset about a negative comment that my story got. Who comes to AO3 looking for perfectly written literature? At least I'm not writing needless smut.
> 
> Rant over.


	15. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have an impressive will,” Achristo said after removing another object, a ELG-3A blaster pistol, from Cal’s hands. Cal hung in the blue energy field once more, gasping from mental exertion. “Even for a padawan as untrained as you.”
> 
> “Think… you… overestimate your... abilities... to control me,” Cal said breathlessly. 

Cere and Greez worked on tuning up the Mantis while they waited for reinforcements from Teth. Merrin had offered to help, but Cere insisted she rest for the upcoming fight.

“You need to focus on your force abilities, see if you can work the pain out of your system,” Cere said, a hand on Merrin’s shoulder. “You’re going to face Achristo, and you need to be prepared.”

Merrin sat in the sand about twenty feet away from the Mantis. Socorro was a very dry planet, but tolerable. It reminded her of Dathomir. A slight breeze moved small bits of sand around her in a hypnotic dance. “Sisters, mother,” she began quietly, her eyes closed tight. “Please, show me the way. I am ready.”

_ Daughter, you have done well. Take heart, your Jedi is safe. Your desires will be fulfilled so long as you continue to embrace that which you are,  _ the voice of Mother surrounded her.  _ The Jedi is immediately West of Asphodar 3, hidden in a small hovel that is concealed by forest growth. _

Merrin shook as she held her concentration, but the pain of using the force and calling upon her family was finally gone.

_ The edifice is not as it seems, with passages and rooms hidden deep underground, and will be dangerous to enter. Your enemy has employed many forces within his home to protect his prize. He will be fierce. You must keep your distance from him so that he cannot control you. _

The sun was setting, causing Merrin to shiver. The words of Mother had calmed her fears. Finding Cal was number one priority, and she would waste no time letting him know exactly how she felt.

_ It is your fate to kill the chiss. We will be with you. _

“Merrin, the Saw and his men are landing,” Cere called. 

  
Merrin stood and dusted the sand from her clothing. She turned to the ship with renewed fiercity.

“How are you feeling?” Cere asked when Merrin boarded the Mantis.

“Better than I have in a while,” Merrin admitted. “I know precisely where Cal is on Cerea.”

\---

Cal endured more torture at the hands of Achristo and Nia. Though they subjected him to more drugs and more tests against his force sensitivity, his resolve remained the same. They had placed more weapons and other objects in his hands, observing the psychometric response and how it coincided with the control they were attempting to take of Cal’s mind. They had also threatened him to make him try and use the force, only to then let Achristo intervene and see how much control he could take.

“You have an impressive will,” Achristo said after removing another object, a ELG-3A blaster pistol, from Cal’s hands. Cal was suspended in the blue energy field once more, gasping from mental exertion. “Even for a padawan as untrained as you.”

“Think… you… overestimate your... abilities... to control me,” Cal said breathlessly, staring at the chiss. 

Achristo approached the exhausted Jedi and hovered his hand over his head. “We’ll see,” he snarled.

It felt like a fist was wrapping itself around Cal’s consciousness. He pushed back, pain radiating throughout his veins as he willed Achristo’s force pushes away from himself. A quick shock from the collar broke his focus and he cried out, Achristo’s mental hold fully taking over.

“You see?” Achristo growled. He shut down the energy field, causing Cal to fall and land in a heap on the floor, hands still bound in front of him. The chiss lifted him by the neck and held him at eye level. “You are weak, and I _have_ broken you.”

Cal gasped for air. Achristo’s hold was closing his airway and the edges of his vision were turning black.

“Release your anger on me, Cal Kestis,” Achristo yelled, throwing Cal to the floor. “I know a Jedi can feel the call to the darkside. GIVE IN.”

Cal was on his back, sharp breaths attempting to fill his lungs. “I… will... never…” he managed to say, turning his aching head to his captor. His eyes were glassy but still bore into Achristo’s glare. “And... you… won’t kill… me.” 

“Perhaps another dose…” Nia began. She had remained several feet away from the angry chiss.

“NO. We are getting nowhere with this strain. We need to find a new base for the serum,” Achristo said abruptly, holding a hand up to Nia. “We can start again. I will see if I can find a dealer in dimalium-6*. I  _ will  _ get him to tap in to the darkside.”

“Dimalum-6? That… might ruin him beyond repair,” Nia said carefully. “Or even… kill him.”

Achristo approached Nia until his face was barely an inch from hers. “But perhaps not. We won’t know until we try, will we?” Achristo said, his eyes full of fire. He looked down at Cal once more before storming from the room.

Nia calmed herself, then approached Cal quietly, making sure he was still breathing. Two men entered and gathered the semi-conscious Jedi from the ground, quickly dragging him from the room. Nia watched them go, her mind racing.

Cal lay in his cell, eyes closed. He felt a slight twinge in the force, almost like a warm hand was reaching for his. He sat up, rubbing at his sore wrists, waiting for the feeling again. He wanted to reach out, but he knew he’d be circumvented by Achristo’s control over him. 

The feeling came again. Cal let it surround him in a warm embrace until he could pinpoint the origin. Though it pained him, it also brought him great comfort. His friends were coming for him.

\---

The planet Cerea was home to the Cerean people. The technology on the planet was limited, save for a few spots of imported industrial sciences. They would have little to no issue with landing on the tropical world. 

The plan was set. Merrin rode with the partisans in one of their transport ships, Cere rode in another. With the help of Greez, as well as Merrin’s vision, they pinpointed exactly where Cal was being held and where they needed to land. Merrin decided to carry Cal’s lightsaber. She didn’t intend to use it herself unless absolutely necessary. 

“One hour to destination,” the pilot said over the comm. 

Merrin sat beside one of the partisans, a blue skinned pantoran named Karn. He had been a good travel companion, mostly because he didn’t have much to say. 

“I’ve never met a chiss,” the pantoran said when they were a mere five minutes from their jump point. “The chiss are similar to us pantorans and often we are mistaken for them.”

Merrin looked to Karn. “So what is the difference?” she asked with genuine interest.

“The chiss share our blue skin, but their eyes are red and menacing. Ours are light,” Karn replied. “The chiss are bloodthirsty and believe they are superior to all other races.”

“I can see why you would rather not be associated with them,” Merrin said. 

Karn nodded. “Our people served in the Galactic Republic before the Empire rose. We believed in democracy. Now… we are scattered and divided in our beliefs.”

The remainder of the journey was in silence as the partisans and Merrin prepared to storm the facility. When they came out of hyperspace, Merrin approached the cockpit so she could watch the green and blue planet come closer and closer. She also saw the five other ships in their fleet complete their hyperspace jumps beside them. She reached out within the force, searching for any sign of life from Cal. What she was met with was mental anguish, and a small feeling of Achristo’s presence. She moved to the back of the ship, attempting to clear her mind.

The ship touched down in the lush grasses, out of range of the target. Merrin made sure BD-1 was secured on her back before exiting the ship first and making her way to the building. She quietly chant her spell, concealing her and the droid to anybody nearby. The small facility looked almost like the hut of a hermit to Merrin when she approached. 

“Remember, in and out, don’t interact with  _ anybody _ ,” Cere said into the comm. “We need intel first, then we can make our move.”

“I’ll be quick,” Merrin promised. She then shut the comm off so that no sound would reveal her.

Nobody stood guard outside the door, likely to not draw attention. She placed a hand on the outside pad, opening the sliding door to the inside.

“Who’s there?” an angry voice shouted. Merrin stepped inside and out of the way of the cerean who had been stationed just inside. He approached the open door and peered outside. Then, deciding there was no threat, closed the door and resumed sitting on a nearby couch. 

Merrin noticed the blaster on the man’s hips. She knew there would be opposition, and was grateful that this guard didn’t seem overly armed. She crept down a small hallway until she found a lift. When nobody exited the lift after she called it to her floor, she entered and let BD-1 drop to the ground. “You know what to do,” she said to the small droid. BD-1 chirped quietly, then plugged himself into the droid outlet that was in the elevator. The only direction to go was down, so they began to descend. 

Achristo was at the first underground floor. Merrin balked, drawing herself into the corner of the lift. He didn’t seem to notice her or the invisible droid. He seemed flustered as he entered the elevator. BD-1 extracted himself and quietly moved to be beside Merrin.

The chiss sent the lift down deeper into the building. Finally the doors slid open and Achristo stepped off the elevator. Merrin decided to follow him, motioning for BD-1 to go back to the port and continue downloading the needed data. The droid obeyed.

Merrin followed Achristo as he passed several empty cells. Finally they came to a cell that had its laser gates activated. She knew immediately who would be inside. 

“Your thoughts betray you, Cal Kestis,” Achristo said to his prisoner. He seemed far more unhinged than the last time Merrin had encountered him. “What gives you so much hope?”

Cal was laying on his cot, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t answer.

Achristo disabled the laser gate and stepped into the room. Merrin followed quietly but stayed close to the door. Cal sat up and watched the chiss, his lips drawn in a thin line. Merrin noticed how gaunt he looked and her heart ached. She wanted to reach out, but she knew revealing herself now would jeopardize the mission.

“Tell me, padawan, what could possibly make you think you won’t be my prisoner forever?” Achristo growled, grabbing Cal by the hair and forcing his head up.

Cal’s eyes darted in the direction of the invisible Merrin for a moment before staring directly back at Achristo. “You’ll never know the true powers of the force, Achristo. Your people only have a small grasp, and can’t go beyond their own selfish wants,” Cal said defiantly. He wrenched his head out of Achristo’s hand and stood on shaky legs. “The force is with me, even if I have been cut off from using it by  _ you  _ and your vile ways.”

The chiss didn’t like hearing this. He laid a fist into the side of Cal’s head, sending him to the floor. Merrin held in a shriek and ran from the cell before she compromised everything. She dashed to the elevator and found BD-1 waiting for her. “Let’s get back outside,” she said quietly, hear heart racing. BD-1 silently moved the lift upward, away from Cal.

In a flash of green, Merrin and BD-1 reappeared as they ran back to the waiting ships. “Cere, I know where he is,” Merrin breathed into the comm as she sprinted, BD-1 hanging on to her back for dear life. “We need to move to phase 2 NOW.”

  
  


* * *

<strike>*Dimalium-6 was a chemical substance mined and distilled by the [Sith Empire](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sith_Empire_\(Post%E2%80%93Great_Hyperspace_War\)). It was of special interest to [Imperial Intelligence](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_Intelligence_\(Sith_Empire\)) because of its psychoactive properties. Dimalium-6 enhanced the effects of [spice](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Spice/Legends) and had disruptive effects on both memory and mood. </strike><strike>Imperial Intelligence used dimalium-6 as a component of [IX serum](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/IX_serum), a powerful compound that allowed for brainwashing triggered by a keyword</strike>.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dears, thank you so so much for the sweet comments. I know I let myself get down about that single negative comment (which I deleted). I feel stupid about it, but you all have helped me feel better. When you're creating something just for the sake of having fun, and then putting yourself out there by sharing it, it's hard to be okay when people decide to tear you down.


	16. Ambush Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrin motioned to the two partisans and they followed her to the elevator. More soldiers began flooding through the small door, securing the area. The lift was waiting at the end of the room, and Merrin entered with four of the fighters.
> 
> “He is on the third floor. BD-1, move the lift.” The droid jumped from her back and moved to the socket, manipulating the mechanism. The elevator moved faster than normal, and soon they arrived at their destination.

Cal had sensed her. He knew she was nearby, her magick only hiding her from Achristo. He faced the chiss defiantly and braced himself for the angry punch that knocked him to the ground. He lay in a daze, hoping Merrin wouldn’t reveal herself until the time was right.

“Pathetic,” Achristo said angrily. “I’d kill you if it wasn’t so hard to find live Jedi nowadays.”

Cal chose not to answer. He felt a large bruise blossoming below his left eye.

“In a few hours we will test out the dimalium-6. Then we will see where your hope ends up,” Achristo said frankly. He finally left the room, apparently done with tormenting his prisoner. 

Cal sat up and rubbed his swollen eye. He knew Merrin had left the room before Achristo had. He looked out at the laser gate, listening to the slight crackle of electricity. On one hand, he was happy to have felt her so near. On the other, she would be in a lot of danger around the chiss. 

Another twinge in the force made Cal smile slightly. Even in all the pain he was in, even with the mental anguish he’d suffered, he still smiled.

\---

The partisans fanned out around the perimeter of the small building. Merrin was armed with Cal’s lightsaber as a backup. She and two soldiers, one being her new friend Karn, stood facing the entrance, waiting for the signal. Greez stayed aboard the Mantis, waiting to receive Cal when this was all over. Cere stood with the second wave of troops, buried in the trees.

“Let’s make quick work of this,” Merrin said. Her two companions nodded in agreement.

A trill whistle sounded from Saw, who stood on the roof of the shack. He waved his hand, and Merrin and her two comrades charged the building. One opened the door, allowing Merrin to rush in and immediately strike down the guard sitting inside. The other two came in after her, blasters raised.

Merrin motioned to the two partisans and they followed her to the elevator. More soldiers began flooding through the small door, securing the area. The lift was waiting at the end of the room, and Merrin entered with four of the fighters.

“He is on the third floor. BD-1, move the lift.” The droid jumped from her back and moved to the socket, manipulating the mechanism. The elevator moved faster than normal, and soon they arrived at their destination.

The hair on the back of Merrin’s neck stood up. Two men were standing guard outside the lift. One jabbed at Karn with an electrified baton, the other raised his blaster. Merrin knocked the baton from the hands of the first, then delivered a lethal blow to his head. The other was gunned down by one of the other soldiers.

They made their way down the passage until they came to the end. Merrin saw with a pang of anger that the cell that Cal had occupied before was empty.

“Cere, he’s been moved. We need to move to the alternative plan,” Merrin yelled into her comm.

“Copy!” Cere replied. “Second wave is infiltrating the building. We will begin searching floor by floor. According to BD-1 there are four in total.”

Merrin and the others dashed back to the lift, checking the other cells along the way. An alarm began to sound and large blastdoors began closing over each cell. They scrambled back onto the lift. “Take us up one floor, we will try again,” Merrin said to BD-1. 

“Get on the defensive, Achristo knows we are here now,” Merrin demanded just before the doors opened on the second floor. The passage was teeming with Achristo’s hired guards. Merrin lunged forward, her hands glowing green. As the partisans fired their weapons, Merrin was taking out enemies with her magick. 

“Beedee, come with me,” Merrin instructed to the droid. BD-1 climbed up her back and secured himself.

“Go, search,” Karn yelled to her. She nodded and dashed down one of the long hallways.

The underground fortress had many rooms, some of which Merrin couldn’t enter without her angrily blowing down doors with magick. Inside she would find artifacts, ship parts, and even clothing. 

“Merrin, where are you?” Cere asked over the comm.

“Still looking on the second floor,” Merrin replied breathlessly.

“We are searching the first. So far it’s only living quarters,” Cere said in a frustrated tone. 

A large blastdoor closed off part of the passageway. Merrin cursed under her breath. “Beedee, can you open it?” The droid leapt down and got to work, finding a port on the wall. He began manipulating the circuits until the door opened.

“See if you can disable any and all blastdoors from here,” Merrin added. BD-1 chirped his confirmation as he worked. Once he was done, he climbed back up to his spot.

Merrin continued her search. More enemies flooded the hallways, trying to surround Merrin. Blasterfire rang out behind her; Karn had followed. “Look out!” Karn shouted, blowing a hole in the head of a cerean that was charging the nightsister.

Soon they were alone. “Listen,” Merrin said, holding up a hand.

“Sounds like… screaming,” Karn said. “From over there!” He pointed down another corridor.

Merrin and Karn took off, calling on more support to meet them on the second floor. They slammed the keypad next to a large door and waited. When the large metal door parted, they both stood back. 

They’d found Achristo’s laboratory. There were over a dozen of his men were waiting, blasters raised at the pair.

“Ah, pleasure to have you join us, my dear,” Achristo cooed from behind the wall of mercenaries. He was standing next to Cal who was suspended in a containment field. He was unconscious.

“What have you done to him,” Merrin growled, holding up her glowing hands. BD-1 descended to the floor and hid from the enemies, waiting to be called upon again.

“Nothing as bad as what I will do to you,” Achristo replied. He stepped forward, his men parting to move out of his way. He turned to one of them. “Kill the extra,” he said. 

“No!” Merrin tried to push Karn out of the way, but was too late. He took a blasterbolt to the stomach and fell in a heap, motionless.

Merrin bared her teeth angrily. "Huarik galesi umas tres umag loster kiene tros jesi adun!” she shrieked, hurling energy sphere after energy sphere at her opponents. 

“Stop her!” Achristo yelled to his men. They began to fire on the nightsister.

"Huarj reaogi awry van sjet ekjomi!” Merrin yelled, her voice combining with her dead Sisters. Her eyes glowed a brilliant green as she held up her hands. The men ceased their blasting as a wave of darkness overtook them. They began to run, abandoning their weapons.

The magick didn’t seem to have an effect on Achristo. He dashed toward Merrin and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the floor. She grabbed his hands and wrenched them away, her magick lending her extra strength. 

“REMOVE YOURSELF FROM ME,” Merrin demanded in her echoing voice. The voice of the Mother was present in her words. She stood and dove at the chiss, channeling her rage into her spells. 

Achristo managed to dodge her attempt. “You couldn’t resist me before, you will not now!” he bellowed. He grabbed one of the fallen blasters and took aim. Merrin reached out and drew the blaster from his hands with a flash of green light before he could fire. Angered at her resistance, he reached out with the force, attempting to dull her mind.

Merrin pushed back, then took a flying kick at Achristo’s head. His reflexes were quick, and he grabbed her leg and threw her aside. She managed to catch herself before she hit the ground.

“ENOUGH,” Merrin shouted, getting to her feet once more. "Kaei vire helfis etu kajis borqk e sen likt pust!” A web of green light appeared from her hands, wrapping itself around the angry chiss.

“Merrin!” Cere had arrived with reinforcements, including Saw Gerrera himself. One of the men broke-off and moved to Karn to try to help him. “You’re surrounded, Achristo. All of your men are dead!”

Achristo managed to break out of the force bindings, his red eyes almost glowing white from rage. He moved toward where Cal was and turned the energy field off, dropping him to the ground. He then wrapped an arm around the unconscious Jedi’s neck, holding a blaster to his head. “This ends now!” Achristo growled.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM,” Merrin shouted, her Sister’s and Mother’s voices resounding with hers.

“Not another step forward!” the chiss bellowed. He pushed the blaster harder into Cal’s temple. 

Merrin froze, her glowing eyes fading back to normal. Cere stood beside her, her blaster still raised. “Let him go, Achristo,” Cere demanded. Cal had opened his eyes half-way and was looking forward toward Merrin and the others, not saying a word. 

“You won’t gain anything from this,” Merrin said through gritted teeth. “Let him go.”

“You have no say here, witch,” Achristo barked. “It’s OVER.” He pulled his arm tighter around Cal’s neck. The Jedi took a labored breath, struggling slightly.

“Stand down!” Saw demanded of his agitated men. The situation was growing more and more tense.

“GAAGH!” Achristo yelled. The entire room jumped. From out of nowhere, the scientist Nia had leapt onto the chiss’s back and plunged a hypo-syringe into his neck. 

Achristo threw Cal and the blaster to the ground, then grabbed at the needle, pulling it out. “You traitor!” he yelled at Nia, throwing the syringe aside and reaching for her.

Cere managed a shot at Achristo’s arm, causing him to fall back in shock. The toxin was already taking hold, his body convulsing from the drug. His movements were slow and his eyes began to cloud over. He faced Merrin and Cere again. “You can’t kill me,” he shouted. He leapt forward.

Thinking fast, Merrin grabbed Cal’s lightsaber and dove for the advancing Achristo. As soon as she was close, she ignited the weapon and plunged the blade through the chiss’s ribs.

No sound came from Achristo as he fell back, his eyes wide and blank. Merrin pulled the saber upward, creating a large smouldering gash in his chest wall. “It  _ is  _ over,” she hissed, pulling the saber from his body. “For  _ you _ .” He flinched slightly. Then with one swift movement with the glowing blade she cut off his head.

The room was silent for a moment, save for the labored breathing of Cal and the small sobs from Nia. Cere ran over to the cowering scientist and offered a hand. “Why?” she asked as she hoisted her to her feet.

Nia took a deep breath, avoiding looking at the body of her fallen master. “At first, it was just business. Though I appreciated our research, watching this young man suffer at the hands of this… monster… started to become… unbearable,” she admitted. “I thought I couldn’t help him. I knew that if I did, Achristo would kill me. But then I saw my chance.”

Cere put both hands on Nia’s shoulders. “The right thing isn’t always the easiest. Thank you.”

“He was going to kill him, I could tell. He was growing so impatient,” Nia said softly. “I… can’t live like this anymore. I can’t do this to people.”

Meanwhile, Merrin had rushed over to Cal and unbound his hands. He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, a large smile spreading over his face. “I knew you’d come,” he said faintly.

Merrin had wipe away a few of her own tears as she looked upon his face. “I told you I would not lose you, Cal Kestis,” she said as she carefully removed the slaver collar from his neck. She then pulled the emaciated Jedi into her arms and held him tight. He weakly moved his hands until he could place them on her waist, holding her as much as he could. 

Saw Gerrera and his men began dismantling the laboratory, destroying the data pads and chips and emptying all vials and flasks of all liquids, just in case. They had determined that, just as the last place they had ransacked, this one would also need to be destroyed.

“He will need medical attention,” Nia said approaching the two. Cal winced when he saw her come close to him. She backed off, putting her hands up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “My fault. What I did was inexcusable.”

“It’s… it’s okay,” Cal said awkwardly, laying his tired head on Merrin’s shoulder. “I’m just a little… out of it.”

Cere knelt down near Cal and Merrin and wrapped an arm around both. She then gave them both a motherly squeeze. “We never lost hope,” Cere said, ruffling Cal’s red hair.

“Neither did I,” Cal replied gratefully. BD-1 had come out of hiding and ran over to his friend, chirping and beeping excitedly. He practically pounced onto Cal. “I missed you too, buddy,” Cal laughed, holding the small droid tight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!  
We are in the home stretch, ya'll. One more chapter. ❤ Thanks for being so supportive. This has been very fun.


	17. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrin approached Cal with a satchel full of bacta patches that Cere had handed her. “Let’s get back to the Mantis. Greez is waiting anxiously,” she said. She knelt down next to him. “Do you think you can walk?”
> 
> “I’d rather he doesn’t walk all that way,” Cere said from across the room. Her motherly tone was showing through again. “We found a hoverstretcher for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the FLUFFIEST chapter. It's for closure, it's for warm feelings, it's for whump-lovers, it's for merrical stans.

Merrin’s new friend Karn had indeed died from his injuries. The grieving nightsister helped the other partisans bury their dead comrades, and offered her thanks for all of those that had given their lives. “He died doing what he thought was right,” Saw Gererra said to Merrin as they walked back to the facility. “He knew the risks.”

Nia helped find medical supplies for Cere and Merrin to take back to the Mantis. Cal sat up against one of the walls of the laboratory and watched while they worked. He didn’t want to return to the ship until Merrin would be coming, too. 

BD-1 perched himself on one of Cal’s legs, keeping watch over the proceedings. Every so often he’d look back at Cal and give a reassuring beep or two, making him smile.

“What will you do?” Cere asked Nia as they dug through another bin of various canisters. 

“Saw has offered me a position in the partisans. He said I have to go through a test of sorts to prove my loyalty, but it’s better than going back to what I was doing,” Nia said. “I spent the last few years doing Achristo’s bidding without any thought. Now I realize… I have a lot to make amends for.”

“I’m sure working with the freedom fighters will help with that. They have liberated many slaves, including some of the wookiees on Kashyyyk,” Cere said kindly. 

“Will you work with them?” Nia asked.

Cere shook her head. “We helped them on Kashyyyk mostly because we ended up there at the same time. We helped them, they helped us. We have our own path we will follow.”

Nia nodded her understanding. “I want to help you one more time. I believe I can synthesize a sort of antidote for what we injected into the Jedi,” she said. “I shouldn’t take too long and would speed up his recovery.”

  
“We would greatly appreciate that,” Cere replied.

Merrin approached Cal with a satchel full of bacta patches that Cere had handed her. “Let’s get back to the Mantis. Greez is waiting anxiously,” she said. She knelt down next to him. “Do you think you can walk?”

“I’d rather he doesn’t walk all that way,” Cere said from across the room. Her motherly tone was showing through again. “We found a hoverstretcher for him.”

Two partisan soldiers volunteered to carry Cal to the ship. Merrin walked alongside them with BD-1.

When the ship was in view, Greez came running down the ramp. “Kid! Kid you made it!” he shouted happily. He reached up and took one of Cal’s hands. “Good to have you back,” he added sincerely.

“Good to be back, Greez,” Cal said, giving the latero’s hand a squeeze. “I missed you and your cooking.”

“I’ll cook ya a giant welcome home meal,” Greez said enthusiastically.

Cal smiled wide. “Maybe not too giant,” he said sheepishly.

Merrin helped Cal off the stretcher and up the ramp to the ship. “Mmm tired,” Cal murmured as they maneuvered to the rear of the Mantis. He was sagging heavily against the nightsister. She helped him lay on his cot where Cere had placed extra pillows for his return. BD-1 took his position at the foot of the cot, insistent on watching over his friend.

Cal laid back and sighed deeply, then opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Merrin. “Lay with me?” he asked quietly, a slight flush in his cheeks.

Merrin smiled, her heart fluttering. She carefully placed herself between Cal and the wall, though he ended up pulling her more on top of him. His breathing became more relaxed and soon he was asleep. Merrin lay on him for a time, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and lowering beneath her as well as the feeling of his arms around her. Before she knew it, she was asleep as well.

\---

They were going back to Bogano, their one true refuge from the pains of the galaxy. They knew they couldn’t stay there forever, but at least they had a home-base that was well hidden. It would take almost an entire day to get there. 

While the ship was in hyperspace for one of the many jumps they needed to take, Greez prepared a simple meal for Cal and the others. Cere helped Merrin bring Cal to their small kitchenette to eat.

“A toast to our returned Cal,” Greez said, holding up his glass. Cere, Merrin, and Cal held their glasses up as well. 

“It’s great to have you back,” Cere said with a smile. “You’d better let yourself heal this time or I’ll tie you to your bed.”

Cal almost spat out his drink from laughing. “I promise I’ll relax. I know Merrin will make sure of it.” He cast a quick smile at the nightsister, who returned the gesture. 

“What will we do on Bogano?” Merrin asked.

“Greez and I would like to resume seeking out refuge Jedi. While we do that, you two get to recuperate,” Cere said matter-of-factly. “Bogano hardly has bad weather. I believe we can set up actual living quarters there for the four of us, and any others that we end up picking up along the way.”

“I’d like that,” Cal said. “Bogano really is home now. Plus there’s more of Master Cordova’s research that we haven’t cracked yet.”

  
Cere nodded. “We will lie low, but we won’t waste our time, I promise. And you two,” she gestured to Cal and Merrin. “Can get to know each other better.”

The Jedi and the nightsister both blushed. The meal resumed mostly in silence until Cal decided he would excuse himself to get cleaned up. He hadn’t properly showered since his ordeal on Cerea began. Every so often Achristo would have a cold bucket of water thrown on him to keep him clean. The memory made him shiver.

“Are you alright?” Merrin asked quietly as Cal stood.

“I’m going to try and shower,” Cal replied quietly. He still felt weak and he faltered slightly as he walked.

“Let me help you.” Merrin jumped up and took Cal by the arm. Cere and Greez watched them silently as they left the kitchen area. They exchanged knowing looks.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be a burden,” Cal said as Merrin helped him into the refresher. 

“You’re not a burden, Cal,” Merrin replied candidly. “I’ve wanted to be there for you, to help you, ever since we met.”

Cal blushed slightly. “I know what you mean,” he said. “I’ve wanted to do the same for you.” He struggled to remove his tunic.

“I’m going to join you in the shower,” Merrin said, making Cal blush furiously. “In our underclothing, okay? You can’t do this on your own.” Merrin added with a grin, she herself blushing.

Cal nodded, knowing he needed the help, but also liking the idea of spending more time with the nightsister. His body was still reeling from the drugs as well as the physical traumas. Merrin carefully helped Cal remove his outer clothing. She also made sure he had clean clothing to wear after.

They both sat on the tiled floor in their undergarments, letting the hot water run over their tired bodies. Merrin gently scrubbed clean the wounds that littered Cal’s body, including the lightsaber wound in his chest that still wouldn’t heal. His wrists were chafed from being bound tightly and frequently. 

“I cannot believe what they did to you,” Merrin mumbled. She hated how she could see his ribs.

“They did it to you, too,” Cal reminded her, watching as she traced the lines on his wrists. 

“Achristo not only took advantage of my mind, but my body,” Merrin said, still looking down. “Sometimes... I have nightmares about it.”

Cal took her hands in his. “I know, he relished in telling me about it. I can’t imagine what you went through, but I can promise you I won’t ever let it happen again.”

Merrin smiled, pushing the bad flashback from her mind. She wanted to enjoy the here and now. “I know you won’t, Cal. You are noble.” They stared at each other for a moment. She then moved to sit behind him, her legs straddling his body, and began to wash his greasy red hair. 

“Merrin I… thank you,” Cal said quietly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her strong fingers on his scalp. “And thank you for not giving up on me.”

“It was not possible for me to give up,” Merrin said as she worked her fingers through his hair. “You mean too much to me, and to Cere and Greez.”

Cal shifted uncomfortably, lost for words. He could feel Merrin’s affection for him through her actions, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to mention his own feelings. He looked over at one of her legs and absentmindedly put a hand on her calf. 

Merrin rinsed Cal’s hair, then reached forward and placed her hand on top of his. The intimacy of the moment wasn’t lost on either of them, but neither wanted to push things further for fear of upsetting the other.

They exited the warm water, Merrin helping Cal dry off. She applied several small bacta patches to the worst of his wounds, and a large patch for the ever-painful chest wound. She then helped him dress. 

The ship would be coming out of lightspeed soon and they would land on Bogano. Merrin helped Cal to the circular couch in the living area. They sat side by side, Cal weakly laying his head on Merrin’s shoulder. She couldn’t help but run her hand through his still-damp hair.

“I don’t want to ruin things for you,” Merrin said breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?” Cal asked in a surprised tone. He sat up so that he could face her more fully.

“The way of the Jedi, you cannot form attachment,” Merrin said sadly. She then chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Although, Cere said things have changed, it is still up to you. I can't live without you, Cal. You're my best friend... my familiar... I need you.”

Cal considered her words for a moment. “The Jedi Order is gone. If the Jedi will return, it will have to be something new, not an exact copy of the original Order. Mistakes were made, and we can’t make them again. And besides,” he reached out and caressed Merrin’s cheek, “this is  _ my  _ way of the Jedi. It will always include you.”

Merrin leaned into his gentle touch. “Cal… I…” the words died in her throat, her fear getting the best of her.

Though Cal’s eyes were somewhat clouded from the toxin in his system, they were still full of warmth and affection. “I know, Merrin. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And fin. Thanks for reading, friends. It felt good to get this half-day decent story out of my head and to have so many of you enjoy it. Like I said, I'm not a perfect writer, but I wanted to create something anyway. I re-wrote so much of this dialogue, I just had to throw it up on AO3 and walk away.  
Also, the illustration is by me as well. :)


End file.
